Coquetel de Desejo
by Adattare
Summary: Essa fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Coquetel de Desejo de Katheen O'Reilly. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coquetel de Desejo**_

 **Kathleen O'Reilly**

Essa fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Coquetel de Desejo de Katheen O'Reilly. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Um homem, uma mulher, um apartamento...**_

Sasuke Uchiha: caçula de três irmãos e um dos donos do Prime, o bar mais agitado de Nova York. Ele é o bartender preferido de 10 entre 10 mulheres. E elas costumam dar gorjetas bastante generosas para conseguirem um encontro com ele...

Sakura Haruno: estudante, coração solitário e bartender do Prime. E agora, futura sem-teto. Ainda bem que Sasuke é também o anjo da guarda de Sakura. E ele está decidido a oferecer-lhe o abrigo de seu lar até que ela encontre uma nova casa...

Mas Sakura tem algumas regrinhas básicas para dividir temporariamente um apartamento com seu chefe: eles não terão um caso! De jeito nenhum! Por quanto tempo Sasuke e Sakura cumprirão essa promessa? Façam suas apostas!

 _ **CAPÍTULO UM**_

Quando o verão chegou em Manhattan, o sol quei mava mais forte, os dias ficavam úmidos e quentes, os homens exigiam as cervejas em temperatura glacial e as mulheres queriam seus _martinis_ bem gela dos. O sol estava se pondo em uma corrosiva noite de quinta-feira quando a mulher de meia-idade se apro ximou do longo balcão de mogno, com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso de desculpas na boca. Sasuke Uchiha, dono, bartender e irmão que costumava servir de bode-expiatório, teve a familiar sensação de que um destino cruel e inevitável lhe aguardava.

— Acho que há um problema no toalete feminino. — A mulher começou. — A porta está trancada faz dez minutos e dá para ouvir uns... gemidos vindos de dentro. Alguns de homem, outros de mulher. Acho que algo de libertino está se passando lá dentro.

Sakura Haruno, uma funcionária que Sasuke até conside rava leal, virou-se para ele, tentando controlar o riso.

— O homem é _seu_ irmão.

Ah, sim, o irmão dele. Mais exatamente o efeito co lateral da cerveja, o sedimento do vinho, a minhoca na tequila. E ele estava sendo gentil.

— Não quero reclamar com ele. Não mesmo. — Ha via três irmãos Uchiha, mas Sasuke e Sai eram normais. Itachi, nem tanto.

Sakura lhe apontou um dedo acusador.

— Você é dono deste lugar. Faça seu trabalho. Assim ele foi constrangido cumprir o dever de dono do Prime, o infame bar de Manhattan que a família Uchiha já possuía fazia quase oitenta anos. Hoje em dia, o chão de madeira rangia quando as pessoas caminhavam, mas estavam tinindo de encerados. Ao redor do recinto, haviam três balcões de mogno preto em forma de "U", apoiados em estruturas de latão.

Fileiras de fotografias cobriam as paredes. Algu mas caras famosas, outras nem tanto. Na parte da frente e do meio detrás do bar havia fotografias das últimas quatro nobres gerações dos Uchiha. Um Uchiha servira presidentes, chefões da máfia, Joe DiMaggio e Bob Dylan; e agora, ao que parecia, o belo estabelecimento estava servindo de motel para um certo Itachi Uchiha.

Nossa, mas que decadência.

Sasuke deu uma olhada no bar, imaginando quem era a gatinha que Itachi havia torpedeado desta vez. Len tamente foi lhe ocorrendo exatamente quem havia de saparecido do bar, e então ele sorriu. Tudo bem, quem sabe Itachi não fosse tão mau assim? O que, infeliz mente, não significava que o toalete feminino estives se disponível de novo.

Ele desceu pela escada velha e estreita que levava aos toaletes e deu uma batida forte e cheia de autori dade na porta de uma das cabines.

— Abra a porta. É a polícia. De acordo com a lei número mil e quarenta e três do código municipal de Nova York, é proibido manter conduta lasciva em lo cal público.

Do outro lado da porta veio a voz de Itachi, carrega da de mais paixão do que Sasuke queria imaginar.

— Este lugar não era público até você meter seu bedelho aqui, seu guarda. E, aliás, não existe nenhuma lei mil e quarenta e três. Eu conheço a lei.

— Está insultando uma autoridade de Nova York?

— Não, estou insultando meu irmão mais novo. Agora vá embora e dê a seu irmão uns bons sete... Ah, querida, assim está perfeito... Na verdade, quinze minutos.

— Temos fregueses que estão pagando e querendo usar o toalete.

Fez-se um silêncio incisivo, seguido por mais ge midos tempestuosos. Sasuke se recostou à porta, procu rando ficar à vontade.

— Você contou a ela que é advogado, Itachi? Pois eu não sei por que as mulheres continuam caindo nessa. Deve ser difícil para um homem do ramo de sanea mento atrair certos tipos de mulheres, apesar de que você acabou se casando facilmente. Seria por causa da gravidez? Aliás, como vai Sasame?

Sasuke esperou, contou até três... E finalmente ou viu o murmúrio abafado de vozes alteradas. Mas não estavam suficientemente alteradas, droga. Quem po deria pensar que uma mulher com tamanho poder no departamento de saúde estaria tão desesperada? Não importava; Sasuke podia pegar ainda mais pesado.

— Ligaram da clínica. O teste deu positivo, mas tomando os remédios e indo ao médico você vai con seguir levar uma vida completamente normal.

A voz de Itachi enfim foi ouvida outra vez, um pou co menos firme desta vez:

— Vá embora. E tenha pena de um homem que está para passar sua quarta temporada no exército e não vai ver mulher pelos próximos... Aaah... Nove meses.

Como alguma mulher, especialmente uma fiscal da vigilância sanitária de Nova York, poderia acreditar que Itachi era soldado? Era algo que para ele ultrapas sava o limite da razão. Apesar de que, por algum mo tivo, Itachi e mulheres nunca viessem juntos mesmo. Sasuke bateu na porta. Itachi gritou.

— Você está constrangendo a pobre mulher, Sasuke. Seja cavalheiro e vá embora.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, mas não pense que vou me esquecer disto — ele ameaçou.

— Em vez de ficar se preocupando comigo, por que não se preocupa com Sakura?

Tão típico de Itachi. Desviar a atenção do assunto em questão. Jogo de cartas com matiz emotivo. Infe lizmente, Sasuke estava sendo ludibriado nesse sentido, pois Sakura já tinha problemas demais para se preocu par, e seria um inferno se alguém mais aparecesse para lhe perturbar.

— O _que tem_ Sakura?

— Os funcionários não vão se consultar com o psi cólogo do programa de TV? Tsc, tsc...

— O _que tem_ Sakura? — Sasuke repetiu, pensando se riamente em derrubar a porta, mas aquela tinha sido trocada fazia apenas três meses, e portas custavam caro, principalmente portas de dois metros feitas sob medida.

— Se você me der mais seis minutos eu conto a história toda, porque é óbvio que ela está fazendo se gredo com você.

Dando um suspiro de frustração, Sasuke pôs um sinal escrito "com defeito" na porta do toalete feminino e subiu a escada. As noites de quinta-feira não tinham o caos do fim de semana, mas quando os Yankees estavam na televisão, a tendência era o pessoal ficar disposto a beber e apostar. Até mesmo alguns fregue ses que costumavam freqüentar o bar de dia também estavam lá. A julgar pelos rostos felizes, os Yankees estavam vencendo.

Constrangedores dois minutos depois, Itachi apare ceu no alto da escada com uma morena alta que usava óculos de diretora de escola. Itachi levou as mãos aos próprios lábios.

— Pelo que entendi, passamos na inspeção, não é? — Sasuke perguntou, mantendo o rosto propositada mente inexpressivo. A fiscal sanitária deu um sorriso abobalhado.

— Com louvor. E que louvor — ela murmurou, e Itachi sorriu, com o ego já inflado aumentando ainda mais. Droga. Às vezes Sasuke tinha vontade de bater no irmão, mas Itachi tinha conhecidos por toda a parte e o bar jamais fora reprovado antes pela fiscalização sanitária.

Tudo bem, ele o perdoaria. Mas no momento ele estava mais preocupado com Sakura.

Ele deu uma rápida olhada para ela, conferindo seu estado mental. Tudo parecia normal. Ela estava mis turando drinques com a pose hollywoodiana de sem pre, jogando copos para cima, para deleite da clientela masculina. Mas Sasuke reparou que, quando ela ouvia algum pedido, caía uma reveladora mecha de cabelo sobre o rosto.

Sakura tinha um ímã para atrair confusão, mas isso não importava para Sasuke. Quando os funcionários precisavam, lá estava ele. Especialmente para Sakura.

Sakura sabia reconhecer uma idéia maluca quando ouvia uma, e esta era com certeza uma delas. Ela fu zilou Sasuke com o melhor olhar de menina má, aquele que ela vinha praticando no espelho por quase a tota lidade de seus 26 anos. Toda aquela prática não signi ficava que ela havia melhorado em nada, mas tinha de continuar tentando.

— Não vou morar com você. Você é meu chefe, entre outras coisas. E não acho que vá conseguir me fazer dizer sim me olhando deste jeito, porque estou aprendendo a dizer a palavra _não_ para os homens. Não. N-Ã-O. _Não. No. Nein._ Posso dizer no idioma navajo: _dooda._ Viu, sei dizer _não._

Para ter certeza que estava se fazendo entender, acendeu um fogo sobre o ardente drinque Jágerbomb que estava preparando, ainda lançando mão do olhar de menina má.

Sasuke levantou uma caçamba de gelo e colocou no depósito, os bíceps ondulando pelo esforço. O bartender mais perfeito do mundo. Compreensivo, atencioso e sexy ao extremo.

— Não é assim, Sa — ele disse, com aqueles olhos negros e sérios cintilando na direção dela. Quatro mulheres suspiravam enquanto o observavam traba lhar. Deus, era como se fosse luxúria sincronizada.

Sakura pegou um chope e empurrou o copo para o freguês pelo balcão. No fundo ela sabia que Sasuke ti nha boas intenções. Sasuke Uchiha era mais do que um simples bartender. Ele foi a tábua de salvação que lhe deu um emprego quando ela foi parar em Ma nhattan após uma separação amarga; porque, afinal de contas, todo mundo sabe que a coisa mais brilhante a se fazer após abandonar todas as posses materiais com o ex-namorado na Flórida é se mudar para a estratosfericamente cara cidade de Nova York, tendo apenas um diploma de segundo grau e um conhecimento en ciclopédico de drinques tropicais.

Sasuke jamais fez pouco dela, e por isso ganhou a total lealdade de Sakura. Mas não era por esse motivo que ela iria morar com ele. Quanto a isso, mantinha-se firme. Inabalável. Infelizmente, ela só tinha cinco dias para arrumar um apartamento.

— Você precisa de um lugar para morar — ele con tinuou, ignorando completamente as recusas dela. — Tenho um quarto desocupado. É a solução perfeita.

— _Eu estou_ procurando um lugar — respondeu uma falsa loura com delineador demais nos olhos.

— Você precisa de uma bebida? — Sakura pergun tou enfaticamente, absorvendo as vibrações de ódio da falsa loura. A loura conseguiria superar aquilo, es pecialmente considerando o jeito que o sujeito atrás dela mirava o traseiro. Então Sakura voltou a atenção para Sasuke. — E você, não tem um bar para tomar con ta? Veja só o pobre Cain, ele está... — Sakura deu uma olhada para a parte de trás do bar, reparou que Itachi havia descartado o paletó e gravata que costumava usar e estava trabalhando ao lado de Cain. Pelo menos uma vez na vida ela tinha de ter razão. Uma vez só. Seria pedir demais?

Quatro sedentos funcionários da companhia de energia de Nova York estavam lado a lado no balcão, e ela preparou quatro _mojitos,_ triturando as folhas de hortelã com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. Pena abjeta costumava deixá-la assim.

— Vou lhe ajudar aqui um pouquinho — ele expli cou, bem quando a garçonete, Lindy, apareceu com um monte de pedidos de bebidas, não deixando espa ço para papo furado.

— Rum Meyer — Sasuke gritou.

— Pode deixar — respondeu Sakura, jogando a gar rafa para ele.

Sasuke fez um malabarismo com a garrafa pelas cos tas, pôs o rum na taça e, antes que se pudesse pronun ciar a palavra _"exibido",_ ele já havia misturado um _mai tai_ belamente construído.

Sakura, que nunca foi de deixar por menos, fez cara feia e jogou o copinho de uma dose no ar, fazendo girar quatro vezes e meia, só para garantir. Os caras da companhia de energia aplaudiram com gosto. Ela sorriu diretamente para Sasuke. Sim, ela era capaz. Uma bartender das boas, capaz de fazer milagres. E que estava prestes a se tornar uma desabrigada.

A não ser que ela aceitasse a oferta de Sasuke.

Sentindo a fraqueza momentânea dela, ele se de bruçou sobre o balcão em frente a Sasuke e sorriu de um jeito que era infalível: despedaçava corações e garan tia gorjetas de cinqüenta por cento.

— Você precisa de um lugar para morar, Sakura. Não pode morar na rua.

Sim, faça com que ela pareça que já está na rua da amargura. Sakura afastou o cabelo desgrenhado do rosto e o encarou com dignidade. De mentira, mas com dig nidade, contudo. Sakura era, sem dúvida, orgulhosa.

— Eu poderia ser uma gatinha ou cadela abando nada na rua pelo dono desalmado e você me recebe ria. Você é molenga demais. Conheço você, Sasuke Uchiha.

— Você não é nenhuma cadela abandonada.

— Obrigada pelo elogio.

— Vamos lá, Sakura. Faz sentido.

Ela não precisava daquela conversa no momento, mas tudo bem, se ele queria explorar as miríades de razões por que ela não deveria se mudar para o apar tamento dele, então ela iria enumerá-las. A começar pelo óbvio.

— Você é homem.

Ele não revirou os olhos, mas poderia tê-lo feito.

— Sim. — Sasuke falou com tanta facilidade, como se seus atributos físicos não fossem nada demais.

Mas era isso que o tornava tão irresistível. Cabelos negros e arrepiados; olhos tão negros quanto seus cabelos; não era alto demais e nem baixo demais; não era grandão, mas também não era magro; e os lábios fartos exibiam as curvas de um perpétuo sorriso. Ele se dizia comum. E em comparação ao potente mag netismo animal de Itachi, era mesmo, mas não ha via mulher que não se derretesse por aquele charme simples. Ah, ele sabia muito bem o que causava nas mulheres.

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar cético.

— Eu sou mulher.

Ele entregou três _cosmopolitans_ para Lindy, sem perder o ritmo.

— Aqui está.

— Não podemos morar juntos em tranqüila harmo nia platônica. É impossível. — Sakura já havia dividido apartamento com uma enorme variedade de pessoas, todas elas mulheres. E talvez considerasse a hipótese de dividir com um homem que não fosse lá tão ho mem assim... Mas com Sasuke? Não. Era pedir para ar rumar confusão.

Itachi se inclinou em frente a ela, sentando-se perto de uma morena lindamente vestida.

— Achei que você estivesse trabalhando — disse Sasuke.

— Eu estava lhe fazendo um favor, mas peguei o te lefone que queria e agora não estou mais. Agora estou apenas batendo papo com meus familiares e amigos e escutando essa conversa fascinante sobre as trapalhadas da libido humana. Homem e mulher morando juntos é um grande erro.

Sasuke sacudiu um _martini_ de vodca.

— Com Sakura? Não estou preocupado.

Sakura tossiu, tinha o equivalente emocional de uma bola de pêlo entalada na garganta.

— Não sei como aguento este lugar.

Sasuke lhe dirigiu um sorriso tranqüilo e, por um se gundo, a semelhança entre Sasuke e Itachi ficou indiscu tível. Itachi era maior, mas corpulento, falava palavrão como um marinheiro, tinha um nariz que já fora que brado em duas brigas de bar desde que ela o conhecia, mas de alguma forma ele estava sempre impecável de terno e gravata.

— Você agüenta porque nós gostamos de você e porque você é a preparadora de _mojitos_ mais rápida deste lado do Atlântico — disse Sasuke. — Itachi, diga a ela que deve vir morar comigo.

Itachi apoiou o queixo na palma da mão.

— Por que eu iria contribuir para isso e perder nossa melhor preparadora _âefrozen drinks_ e principal assis tente de bartender quando Tony falta ao trabalho? Te nho cara de idiota? Ah, não, Sasuke. A questão é pesso al. Eu gosto de Sakura. Quero que ela fique trabalhando conosco e seja bem paga, para que eu possa paquerar as freguesas enquanto ela fica trabalhando feito louca, com esse bumbunzinho bem-feito para lá e para cá. Se ela for morar com você, os dois vão ficar juntos o tempo todo. Vão ficar se apalpando, se afagando... — Itachi ilustrou fazendo movimentos explícitos com as mãos. — Aposto um bom dinheiro nisso.

Sakura estrategicamente evitou olhar para Sasuke.

— Eu devia processar vocês dois. Seus machistas pervertidos.

— Vamos lá, Sá — Sasuke insistiu. — Você sabe que é a solução perfeita. Vai ser temporário.

— Esqueça temporariamente também a idéia de fazer sexo — Itachi acrescentou. — Dividindo aparta mento com a Sakura Coração de Ouro aqui, pode dizer adeus a isso. Mais um motivo para dizer que é péssi ma idéia.

Itachi tinha apenas parte da razão e Sakura corrigiu o ataque ao caráter dela.

— Eu jamais interferiria nas atividades pessoais da pessoa com quem divido apartamento. Hailey, com quem dividi antes de Janice, tinha três namorados e nenhum deles sabia do outro, mas eu sabia de tudo, claro. Eu odiava aquilo. Todas aquelas mentiras e fin gimento. — Ela pôs a língua para fora. — Blargh!

Itachi endureceu a expressão no rosto, passando para um clima totalmente _Law & Order._

— Então você chega em casa e Sasuke está se atracan do com alguma coisinha tenra no sofá. O que você faz?

— Que horas são? — perguntou Sakura, servindo um Jack Daniel's puro para um cara estilo Wall Street de olhos gentis.

— Que importa? — perguntou Sasuke.

— É importante. Se ainda estiver de dia, e sob res trições de produtividade da sociedade civilizada; ou seja, hora de Sakura estudar; então não quero saber o que está fazendo quem mora comigo. Fico estudando, senão nunca conseguirei me formar.

— Quanta frieza.

— Você ainda não morou com a quantidade de pes soas que eu morei. E preciso ter regras e ordem, senão você enlouquece. Vocês moram sozinhos. Em breve eu vou morar sozinha também.

Sakura terminou com um suspiro, visualizando-se su bindo os imensos degraus de pedra na portaria do edi fício onde teria o tão merecido apartamento, acenando para o porteiro antes de entrar no elevador antigo e exótico que tremia ao passar do terceiro andar. Após chegar sã e salva ao andar, ela abriria a porta do paraí so solitário onde poderia tocar o _CD_ da Cher, aquele que ela escondia de todo mundo, e se jogaria em uma poltrona coberta por um pano de algodão azul. Um grande gato malhado lhe pularia no colo e se aninharia ao sol da tarde, ronronando como um vibrador, o qual também compraria se morasse sozinha.

Havia muitas vantagens em morar sozinha. A maio ria das pessoas não valorizava isto. Sakura, que sempre tinha alguém por perto para acabar com o leite, valo rizava a solidão como algumas mulheres valorizavam sapatos caros. E no edifício Hudson Towers teria o apartamento que queria, além de poder pagar sozinha o aluguel. Bem, não neste exato momento, mas em muito breve. As economias estavam aumentando, e assim que ela tirasse o diploma, ainda devendo qua renta e seis horas de aulas, estaria pronta.

Sasuke pegou uma garrafa de Grey Goose e serviu uma dose.

— Bem, no momento você precisa de uma pessoa para dividir apartamento, e acho que podia se ajeitar comigo até encontrar alguém que não vá dar no pé de última hora outra vez. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você precisa abrigar todas as mulheres que co nhece?

— Precisa, sim — Itachi respondeu, e enfiou um pe daço de aipo na boca.

— Ao menos pense na idéia — Sasuke disse. — E se você está pensando em acampar no almoxarifado até achar um lugar, pode esquecer, Sakura. É contra a lei.

— Em que estado?

— No meu estado. No meu bar. Meu estado. Mi nhas regras.

Sakura jogou uma fatia de limão em direção a ele. Não que fizesse diferença. Ela já estava vendo tudo. A cinco dias de ter de se mudar, realmente não tinha muita escolha.

Sasuke serviu drinques a noite inteira, um monte de _cosmopolitans_ para um monte de mulheres, todas à procura do Homem Certo ou do Homem Errado, e um monte de homens solteiros que ficavam no rastro. Sim, era uma vida dura. Na verdade, era a única vida com que sonhava. O bisavô de Sasuke fizera a coisa certa. Em 1928, a família Uchiha vendia bebidas ilegal mente durante a Lei Seca depois que o bisavô morreu aos 53 anos. Por mais surpreendente que parecesse, a esposa assumiu tudo e dirigiu o local até a lei cair em Nova York outra vez.

Os anos se passaram e gerações de Uchiha tra balharam no bar. Uma geração após a outra tocando o negócio. Durante a Segunda Guerra, a avó de Sasuke dividiu o bar em dois imóveis, ficando com um e ven dendo o outro, que até meses antes tinha sido uma mercearia. O pai de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, igno rou os negócios da família e resolveu ser jornalista até morrer de ataque do coração aos 56 anos.

Sasuke herdara o sonho do bisavô, um sonho que fora passado ao avô, ao tio e, finalmente, a Sasuke. Quan do criança, trabalhava detrás do balcão do bar ilegal mente, o que só tornava tudo ainda mais doce. Onde mais uma criança poderia tirar fotos com Yankees de Nova York e Teflon Don? Só mesmo no Bar dos Uchiha.

Depois da morte do tio, Sasuke teve quatro empregos para poder pagar os impostos atrasados e manter o lu gar aberto e, mesmo assim, precisou da ajuda financei ra dos irmãos. Mas as coisas funcionaram e _voilà,_ lá estava ele. Ele deu uma atualizada na decoração, mu dou o nome de Bar dos Uchiha para Prime e agora estava misturando doses de drinque de gelatina para sete mulheres adoráveis esperando ansiosamente em fila para pagá-lo, dando gorjetas de mais 20 dólares e escrevendo os números dos telefones em guardanapos. E qual seria o próximo passo no império de hospitalida de de Sasuke Uchiha? Restauração completa do bar, incluindo a reaquisição do espaço original ao lado.

Considerando o histórico médico dos genes dos ho mens da família Uchiha, Sasuke percebeu que não tinha tempo a perder.

Piscou para um espécime particularmente adorável de cabelos negros como carvão e olhos cor de mel que eram promessa de bons momentos. Jasmine, ele pen sou, e lhe passou uma taça de vinho.

— Você está linda hoje. Por que não há uma fila de cinco caras querendo lhe pagar um drinque? — Não foi a cantada mais criativa do mundo, mas ele não es tava querendo cantá-la, só queria que ela gostasse do bar dele.

Sakura caminhou por trás dele e lhe deu um tapa no bumbum, e ele, que estava indo pegar um copo limpo, nem se deixou abalar.

— Não ligue para ela. Está loucamente apaixonada, mas continuo dizendo a ela que não.

Sakura murmurou algo incompreensível, provavel mente algum insulto, e foi trabalhar do outro lado. Depois que Jasmine foi embora vieram Amy do _cosmopolitan,_ Lauren do _daiquiri_ de banana, Rachel do _kamikaze,_ Vicki do _cosmopolitan_ e, por um breve mo mento, Todd do uísque _Wild Turkey._ As horas voaram, como sempre acontecia em noites agitadas, e Sasuke continuava como se não fosse nada.

Houve poucas intervenções, como sempre. Duas identidades falsas, um freguês que resolveu que Lindy precisava mostrar mais generosidade no decote e uma dupla de faz do Red Sox que não entendera que quan do se está em território dos Yankees é melhor calar a boca ou se entupir de cerveja. Previsível, mas jamais entediante.

No final das contas, deu meia-noite no relógio e o bar esvaziou um pouco, ficando menos caótico. Do canto do olho, Sasuke reparou em Cain dando uma nota de vinte para Itachi no fundo do bar, o que só podia significar uma coisa: havia uma nova aposta no quadro de avisos no andar de baixo.

Sasuke desceu até o porão onde ficavam, além do quadro de apostas, cozinha, escritório, almoxarifado e banheiros. Como era de se esperar, uma folha branca de papel estava pregada e desenhada com uma grade cheia de quadrados com números e letras. Não obstan te, nada que indicasse a aposta. Quando iriam apren der a apostar direito? Amadores.

Enquanto aproveitava a calmaria, Sasuke começou a empilhar engradados de cerveja e logo Cain desceu também, e acrescentou mais um quadrado à grade. Cain era tranqüilo e grandalhão, um bombeiro de Nova York que trabalhava de bartender no fim de semana para sobreviver. Todo mundo imagina que homens que arriscam as vidas entrando em edifícios em chamas ganham bem, mas não. Sasuke não se importava, pois julgava o homem pela rapidez em misturar um _martini,_ e Cain era quase tão bom quanto Sakura. Quase.

— Qual é a aposta? — Ele o perguntou.

— Você não vai gostar de saber — disse Cain, colo cando um monte de copos na lava-louças.

— Vou, sim.

— Foi idéia do Itachi.

O que não era nada animador.

— Qual é a aposta?

— Quanto tempo você e Sakura vão levar.

— Dividindo apartamento?

— Para ir para a cama.

Sasuke sentiu uma pancada na cabeça, em nada dife rente de um soco real.

— Está brincando, não é?

Cain olhou para ele com o rosto inexpressivo.

— Não. Quer apostar?

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Havia mulheres com quem ele tinha ido para a cama, e outras com quem não tinha ido. Na própria cabeça, já havia co berto o corpo de Sakura com um hábito e um véu, afas tando qualquer pensamento suarento e penetrante para bem longe. Viera para Nova York ainda com as cica trizes do último relacionamento. Se você pensa que em quatro anos ela já havia se recuperado, pensou er rado. Sakura não era como as outras mulheres. Tinha objetivos definidos, um foco estranho e peculiar que dava à vida, foco este que excluía os homens, razão pela qual era a única mulher que ele cogitaria para dividir apartamento, e só por causa do hábito de freira e do véu de santa já mencionados. Não era nada difí cil manter as coisas platônicas quando se mora com a Madre Teresa.

Todavia, no momento passava de meia-noite e Sasuke já havia ganhado quatro calcinhas, 17 núme ros de telefone e diferentes propostas sexuais e, tudo bem, tinha de reconhecer, estava um pouco excitado. Sempre acontecia à medida que ia anoitecendo. Nada demais.

Sasuke cobriu Sakura mentalmente com o hábito de freira, ordenou ao volume na região pubiana que vol tasse ao normal e emplastrou o rosto com um sorriso sossegado.

— Vocês não falaram nada com Sakura, não é?

— Está brincando, não é? Ela até fez uma aposta.

Ah, Deus. O hábito de freira e o véu de santa foram caindo lentamente, mas Sasuke manteve aquele maldito sorriso no rosto.

— Pobrezinha, vou ter de decepcioná-la com cuida do. Quanto tempo ela achou que levaria?

— Dia 31 de fevereiro. Última aposta, logo aqui. — Cain apontou para o quadro onde a data 31/02 esta va desenhada caprichosamente com tinta preta.

— Ela disse isso?

— As palavras exatas dela não foram nada ambí guas, mas você tem ego frágil. Quer apostar? O prê mio está aumentando.

Sasuke continuou a empilhar os engradados com im pressionante energia comprimida.

— Não vou encorajar moralmente que façam jogos de azar em meu bar.

— E as apostas do Super Bowl, da Loucura de Mar ço, além daquela aposta de qual freguesa aumentaria os seios primeiro?

Aquele lapso de julgamento custou a Sasuke lindos duzentos dólares. E quem diria que os Yankees iriam se dar mal na última hora?

— Cale a boca, Cain.

— Tenho de subir. Lindy não pode dar conta do bar sozinha.

— Sakura já foi? Eu queria falar com ela antes disso.

Cain deu de ombros.

— O turno dela já terminou. Ela foi. Se você cor rer, talvez a alcance antes que ela chegue à estação do metrô.

Sasuke engoliu o palavrão que quase disse e saiu em direção à longa e solitária escuridão que era Manhat tan à meia-noite. O ar do lado de fora estava frio e revigorante e era delicioso depois de ficar enfiado no bar por tanto tempo.

Virando a esquina e descendo dois lances de esca da se chegava à estação, ocupada pelos fregueses de sempre. Um grupo de festeiros tentando voltar para Jersey. Um saxofonista medíocre tocando o que ele chamava de _blues._ Uma garotada voltando para casa. Um grupo de turistas estrangeiros tirando fotos. E sim, lá estava Sakura, sozinha, esperando o trem.

— Por que sempre faz isso? Você sabe que um de nós deve trazer você aqui.

— Desde que Giuliani passou a ser prefeito que eu não preciso mais de proteção para caminhar no escu ro. Além disso, tenho meu spray de pimenta. Eles sa bem que não podem comigo.

— Mesmo assim.

— Por que você veio aqui de verdade? — Ela per guntou a ele com bastante paciência. Esta era Sakura. Nunca descompensada. Ele a olhou bem, procurando algum tipo de fraqueza, mas não encontrou nenhu ma, o que por alguma razão sempre o surpreendia. Não que ela fosse dura. Ah, não. Sakura era toda deli cadeza e sorrisos, mas sempre se mantinha a alguns passos de distância do mundo masculino. Inclusive dele.

De toda forma, havia algo de estranhamente vulne rável na combinação dos cabelos cor-de-rosa maltrata dos que jamais viram um corte decente, as maçãs do rosto pronunciadas e afiadas. Como se ela fosse uma pintura semi-pronta ou uma ponte em construção.

Uma obra em progresso. Isso era Sakura também.

Os olhos verde-verão pareciam cansados, mas ela ficava mexendo os pés para frente e para trás, ainda cheia de energia, voltando para um apartamento que deveria ser entregue em cinco dias.

— Quero resolver os detalhes de uma vez antes de você ir para casa. Eu já combinei com Sai e ele vai me substituir na segunda-feira o dia inteiro, en tão acho que podemos ir. — Ele na verdade tinha ido lá para ver se ela estava desconcertada por causa da aposta, mas ela não parecia preocupada. Então se ela não estava preocupada, ele tampouco estaria.

— Você sabe que é temporário.

— Pelo tempo que você precisar. Eu não uso mesmo aquele quarto. Posso pôr tudo no depósito amanhã.

— Não ouse tocar em nada. Não vou ocupar espaço nenhum. Além do mais, é por pouco tempo. Não vou alterar seu estilo. Tudo o que me importa são meus es tudos, Sasuke. Deixei alguns anúncios no campus e na internet, então tomara que algo apareça logo e eu saia da sua cola. Três semanas, no máximo.

— Não importa quanto tempo você vai ficar. Você sabe disso.

— Sim, eu sei disso, e você é um doce de homem, mas preciso tomar conta de mim.

— Não sou um doce de homem, você sabe disso.

— Vai me deixar mudar sozinha, Sr. Amargo? Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— O que tem de móveis?

— Uma cama de viúva, uma mesa de cabeceira e alguns livros — ela respondeu com um sorriso extre mamente doce.

— Ah, sim, vamos precisar de sete minutos para carregar tudo. Vou pegar o caminhão de Cain empres tado e chego lá às dez.

As luzes do trem apareceram no túnel e ela ficou na ponta dos pés, plantando-lhe um beijo amigável na bochecha.

— Você é mesmo um doce de homem.

— Não sou um doce de homem. Sakura apontou para os trilhos.

— Olhe, aquela velhinha... Está sendo assaltada! Sasuke começou a correr, mas a gargalhada de Sakura o fez parar no meio do caminho.

— Enganei você!

Ele caminhou de volta e lhe deu um tapa no braço.

— Eu ia limpar o lugar para você, mas agora não vou mais.

As portas do trem se abriram e ela acenou antes de entrar.

Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de retribuir o aceno.

 _Doce de homem uma ova._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO DOIS**_

O dia da mudança foi sopa no mel. Claro, só pode ser assim se todas as suas posses materiais cabem dentro de três caixas. Tirando a decrépita cama dupla para a qual Sasuke lançou um olhar de profundo desdém, o que não era muito estilo dele. Ela não gostava que ele ficasse julgando os bens que tinha, ou a falta deles, de modo que Sakura reclamou um pouco mais do que teria reclamado se ele não tivesse olhado daquele jeito.

Janice, com quem dividira o apartamento, já havia se mudado, e o espaço estava deprimentemente vazio. Sakura ignorou a sensação igualmente deprimente nas pró prias vísceras. Mudar era sempre uma nova aventura. Outra mudança de endereço e outra aventura dissipada.

Pelo menos uma vez, ela queria sentir que estava mudando de endereço por uma boa razão, que seria algo positivo, motivo de orgulho.

Sasuke, sem sentir o turbilhão emocional de Sakura (o que era típico dos homens), caminhou de um lado para outro, olhando a frágil armação de metal e cutucou o colchão com o dedo.

— Isto aqui é a sua cama?

Era estupidez se aborrecer por causa de um colchão que devia estar na lata de lixo, mas ao ver Sasuke fazendo um inventário mental da vida dela a lembrava do quanto ainda tinha de conquistar.

— Um colchão leve é mais fácil de transportar.

— Ela o jogou sobre um dos ombros para demonstrar.

— Viu?

Ele não arredou pé.

— Isto não vai lá pra casa.

— É a minha cama. Onde vou dormir? Gentilmente, Sasuke desarmou o aperto firme dos de dos dela no colchão.

— Vou comprar um colchão tipo _futon_ para você.

—Detesto estes colchões — ela começou, mas parou e deu um suspiro. Não havia razão para mentir, ela ado rava esse tipo de colchão. — Não quero que você fique comprando móveis para mim. Eu posso comprar. — E podia. A poupança estava surpreendentemente fornida, considerando a falta de móveis e roupas da moda. Sakura tinha prioridades. Em outras palavras, o perfeito apar tamento de um quarto no edifício Hudson Towers.

E era perfeito. Um edifício anterior à guerra na avenida West End, Com um conselho de condôminos que por um lado barrava a entrada de canalhas em ge ral, mas por outro nem era tão rígido assim. Aluguéis razoáveis e taxas de manutenção em média sete por cento mais baixas que o padrão. Haviam reformado as áreas comuns quatro anos antes, ampliando o uso das janelas e iluminação natural. O lugar tinha um portei ro que fazia meio-expediente, Rodney, o que era bem mais sensato do que contratar um porteiro em tempo integral para passar o dia todo com o traseiro na cadei ra e encarecer o valor dos aluguéis.

Ah, um dia...

— Tem certeza de que pode comprar uma cama? — Sasuke perguntou, afastando-a das fantasias de apar tamentos. Ela não havia planejado comprar uma cama nova, mas a velha estava nas últimas, literalmente. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele jogou o colchão no canto.

Então ela pegou um engradado e foi em direção à porta.

— Primeira regra básica: não ficar mais zombando das coisas de Sakura. Respeite os limites e nos daremos bem.

Ele abriu a porta para ela, seguindo educadamente atrás.

— Combinado. Agora vamos para casa.

O edifício de Sasuke era pós-guerra, tinha elevador e ficava no Upper East Side. O exterior era um pouqui nho anos 70 demais para o gosto dela, mas como ele já possuía aquele imóvel fazia dez anos e certamente es tava na casa dos sete dígitos, ela achou que devia dar um desconto. Por causo disto, mais a total economia de aluguel, já que era de graça. Aquela foi outra dis cussão na qual ela perdeu. Todavia, como prêmio de consolação, ele deixaria que ela comprasse o almoço.

Havia um porteiro em horário integral, Herb, que ti nha tantos esteróides no corpo que o rosto exibia uma sombra permanente da barba sempre nascendo. Quan do chegaram ao andar de Sasuke ela reparou na bela vista, sem edifícios-garagem bloqueando a paisagem do East River.

No geral, o apartamento era como ela imaginava. Um legítimo dois-quartos, não um daqueles aparta mentos de um quarto grande transformado em dois. A sala principal tinha todas as coisas básicas e essen ciais: televisão, sofá e mesa de jantar, em sua maior parte coberta por jornais. A cozinha era estilo cozinha de navio e certamente não dava para dois. Todavia, os utensílios estavam mais ao alcance das mãos do que ela estava acostumada.

— Você consegue morar aqui? — ele perguntou, depois que ela examinou quarto por quarto.

Ela caminhou ao redor, pensativa, mantendo uma expressão neutra no rosto, querendo deixá-lo nervoso.

— Sim — respondeu baixinho.

Ele se encostou à parede, bem longe dela, mas não o bastante. Ela estava acostumada a ele no trabalho, mas agora a sensação era outra. Mais íntima. Se não fosse aquela aposta idiota, ela nem mesmo estaria ner vosa.

Houve um silêncio, um silêncio desconfortável. Um silêncio que ela normalmente teria preenchido, a não ser pelo fato de que sabia que ele não iria reparar, já que ela nunca foi de muita conversa fiada. Ele cru zou os braços sobre o peito, sem parecer minimamen te afetado. É claro que estava acostumado ao silêncio. Estava acostumado a morar sozinho. Ele. Sasuke.

Sakura sentiu de novo: um súbito sobressalto no es tômago, como se estivesse voando ladeira abaixo. Ela procurou afastar a sensação. A vida era muito cheia de altos e baixos e esquinas barulhentas, e ela não deixaria frio crônico na barriga arruinar tudo. Aquilo era temporário. Muito em breve ela sairia da cola de Sasuke. Pôs um sorriso atrevido no rosto e olhou para os lados, para qualquer parte que não para ele.

— Está ótimo. Escute, eu preciso estudar — ela dis se, e saiu prontamente do recinto.

Quatro horas depois ela já estava pronta, sentada no colchão _futon_ novinho em folha. Foi pega de sur presa pela centelha de medo que sentiu mais cedo. E não era só medo. Não, era o terrível medo dos homens. As implicações de morar com Sasuke haviam subita mente lhe atingido em lugares onde ela não gostaria de senti-las.

Denny fora o único homem com quem ela _morou_ na vida, e naqueles dias de juventude e inocência ele a convencera de que não precisava se preocupar com o futuro. Faculdade? Nada disso. Se ela simplesmen te se casasse com Denny Ericson, todos os sonhos se tornariam realidade. Então Sakura adiou a universi dade, pegou um emprego de meio-expediente como bartender e começou a passar os dias se bronzeando nas praias ensolaradas da Flórida. Mas então chegou o aniversário de 22 anos. Denny disse a ela que a re lação tinha ficado sem-graça e que ele estava pronto para partir para outra, pois ficar com uma mulher só a vida inteira não fazia o tipo dele. Mandou-a pastar aos 22 anos.

Sonhos podiam se realizar? Pois sim. Pesadelos, isso sim.

Desnecessário dizer que os últimos quatro anos se passaram sem homem nenhum. Nada de compromis sos, nada de sonhar com homens e, sim, houve mo mentos em que ela sentiu impulsos passageiros, mas nada que durasse. Na condição de bartender, é de se esperar cantadas de alguns fregueses. Aprende-se a re primir os desejos ou a satisfazê-los. Sakura sempre foi de reprimi-los.

E, para ser honesta, também tinha desejos por Sasuke, pois, bem, ela não era nenhuma cega, nem idiota, e ele era...

Ah, Deus. Morar com ele ia destruir-lhe a concen tração nos estudos.

Até o quarto dela transbordava a presença dele, e ele nem estava lá. Ela sentiu-se como uma intrusa nes te lugar que era tão obviamente dele.

Havia uma mesa de metal no canto, cheia de fo tos da família Uchiha e papéis empilhados quase até o teto. Perto da janela, um banco de levantamento de peso e no outro canto uma coleção monstruosa de vinis dentro de caixas. A primeira coisa em que ela pensou foi dar uma olhadinha, mas isso seria uma vio lação de todas as regras de privacidade que ela tanto prezava ao dividir apartamento com alguém.

Não, ela ia estudar, então Sakura cobriu o rosto com o livro de contabilidade, bloqueando todas as tenta ções. No final, seu método "fundo de amortização" de depreciação a trouxe de volta à fria e monótona realidade. E então, para trazê-la de volta à realidade de vez, a mãe dela ligou.

— Oi, mãe — ela disse, parando de fingir que esta va estudando para dar uma olhada nas fotos da família Uchiha.

— Como soube que era eu? Estava pensando em sua mãe favorita?

— Identificador de chamadas, mãe. — Sua mãe era uma ferrenha opositora da tecnologia, mas Sakura a perdoava por isto.

— Seu telefone foi desligado.

Soltando um pesado e audível suspiro, Sakura pôs na mesa o porta-retrato com a foto de três garotos more nos em uniformes da Little League.

— Eu me mudei, mãe — ela disse, e gesticulou com os lábios a pergunta "de novo".

— De novo? _Argh._

— Mãe, você não entende o mercado imobiliário de Manhattan. Os aluguéis estão sempre mudando, as taxas aumentam, os aluguéis passam a ser controlados por cooperativas do dia para a noite. Você tem que ficar ligada, pronta para lidar com qualquer situação que apareça.

— Isso implica que a pessoa possa lidar com o que quer que apareça.

— Quanto tempo faz que eu moro sozinha?

— Você está em Nova York faz quatro anos, mas nunca morou sozinha. Devia voltar para a Flórida, querida. Sua família está aqui e pode lhe ajudar.

Sakura voltou para o conforto do _futon_ e encostou a cabeça na parte de madeira. Aquele papo era mais batido do que andar para frente.

— Obrigada, mãe, mas não. Amo você, a Flórida é ótima, mas estou bem aqui. Honestamente.

— É que eu fico preocupada. Se algo acontecer, quem vai tomar conta de você? Está comendo direito?

— Carne defumada e pão de centeio no almoço.

— Está dormindo direito?

— Ah, sim — Sakura respondeu, contendo um bo cejo.

— E como vão as aulas? — A mãe jamais aprovara a insistência de Sakura em se formar, o que só signifi cava uma coisa: havia algum motivo oculto para esta conversa, e ela provavelmente não ia gostar nada des te motivo.

Hora de passar da energia negativa para algo posi tivo, como desligar.

—Vão bem. Escute, mãe, eu tenho prova esta sema na e preciso estudar. Nós nos falamos depois. Tchau.

Por não gostar da idéia de ficar mentindo para a mãe, abriu o livro de contabilidade e voltou a ler. Entretanto, a concentração estava voltada para outra parte, fuçando a coleção de discos dele, olhando as fotos. Em suma, sendo aquilo que ela mais detestava, ou seja, uma enxerida. De modo que sakura encheu a bolsa de livros, enfiou umas sandálias de dedo nos pés e foi até a porta.

Dormindo tranqüilamente no sofá da sala, sem uma preocupação na vida, estava a fonte da falta de con centração dela. Devia ser maravilhoso tirar uma so neca à tarde. Os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso enquanto ela o observou dormir. Ele era a única coisa constante na vida dela desde que se mudara para Nova York, mas jamais o vira dormir. O peito dele levantava e abaixava ao respirar, com um ronco confortável, bai xo e constante. Ela tinha de zombar dele depois des sa. Havia uma manta pendurada em um dos braços do sofá, com a qual ela o cobriu.

Instantaneamente os olhos azuis nebulosos se abri ram.

— Algum problema?

Sakura deu um pulo para trás, flagrada com a boca na botija, invadindo o espaço dele.

— Estou indo para o Starbucks.

Sasuke pareceu não perceber a transgressão dela e es fregou a testa com dois dedos.

— Ótimo. Pode me trazer um café?

— Vou estudar e depois vou direto para a aula. Ele sentou-se, jogando a manta para o lado e Sakura deu outro passo para trás. Uau, onze metros quadrados podia não significar nada às vezes.

— Pode estudar aqui. Instale-se na mesa ou na es crivaninha do quarto dos fundos. Posso pôr minhas coisas no chão.

— Estou com dificuldade de concentração. É uma tática de autodisciplina. Quando vou à cafeteria, sei que estou lá para estudar.

— Algumas pessoas vão lá para tomar café. Plebe que não sabe de nada.

Ela quase lhe passou um pito, mas ele levantou a mão.

— Já sei, já sei. Não vou me meter. Espaço pessoal. Desculpe. Isso é novidade para mim. E quanto ao jan tar? Estou pensando em massa ou comida tailandesa.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Vou comer um sanduí che depois da aula. E, para sua informação, volto lá pelas sete, caso você queira sair e, ahn, arrumar com panhia ou algo assim.

Ele contorceu os lábios.

— Claro.

A aula de contabilidade de Sakura era na Universi dade Knightsbridge em Queens, que dava vista para a Baía de Flushing. Quarenta pessoas na turma. Alunos jovens, alunos velhos, uma ampla variedade étnica de todas as classes. Sakura jamais duvidou da própria ca pacidade de se dar bem até de olhos fechados naquela aula, mas...

A prova da semana anterior fora a primeira do menu, e o professor Lewis ficava andando para lá e para cá entre as fileiras, entregando papéis sem um sorriso nem um cenho franzido. Ao chegar perto de Sakura, ele franziu o cenho.

Ela franziu também.

A cara feia dele ficou ainda pior ao ver o gordo e vermelho "D" rabiscado no alto da prova. Aquilo ti nha de ser um engano, porque ser reprovada não esta va nos planos dela.

Ela esperou pacientemente enquanto ouvia a bron ca, certificando-se de que tinha lido direito. Quem sabe não era um "B" mal desenhado? Mas não, não havia engano algum.

Depois que o relógio marcou a hora de saída e os colegas de sala começaram a sair, Sakura foi até a mesa do professor com pernas levemente bambas, procurando lembrar-se de que encarava bêbados agressivos às três da madrugada. Aquilo não seria problema. O professor Lewis já passara bastante da meia-idade, ti nha um rosto magro e avermelhado, que indicava um longo caso de amor com uísque, provavelmente.

— Gostaria de falar com o senhor sobre a prova — disse Sakura, dando abertura para que ele imediata mente corrigisse a nota.

Ele deu uma longa olhada para o relógio, como se estivesse pronto para sair, e então começou a bater com a caneta-borracha na mesa. _Sinto muito, colega._

— Não há muito que dizer, srta. Haruno. Você se atra palhou com conceitos elementares. Fiquei horrivel mente decepcionado com seu trabalho. Abaixo da crí tica. Tem certeza de que estudou?

— O resto do pessoal também não se saiu igual mente mal? — ela perguntou, pois passara três dias repassando fórmulas e podia sentir a pressão subindo, talvez de raiva, mas mais provavelmente de mortal ansiedade.

— Na verdade, a média geral foi bem alta. Ou seja, a nota era "D", mesmo. _Droga._ A pressão aumentou ainda mais.

— Escute, acho que o senhor não entendeu — ela disse, tentando não deixar a voz ficar embargada. — Não posso tirar "C" nesta matéria, muito menos "D". Tem de ser "A" ou "B", porque se eu sair da univer sidade com um coeficiente do aproveitamento baixo, ninguém vai me aceitar. E a esta altura da minha vida eu realmente preciso fazer planos para depois de me formar. Preciso de um futuro. Preciso de uma carreira.

— Já passei por isso.

 _Ah, aposto que já. Típico bebedor de uísque, sem pre pensando em si._

— Posso resolver isso de alguma forma?

— Estude bastante para a prova final, srta. Haruno. As sim as notas em seu diploma ficarão limpas.

Sakura enfiou a prova no fundo da bolsa de livros.

— Obrigada — ela murmurou trincando os dentes, e saiu.

A faculdade não era para ser tão difícil assim. Ela tinha sido aluna exemplar no segundo grau. Aquela era uma faculdade que não chegava a quatro anos de curso. Todos lhe disseram que seria fácil. Sean disse que ela ia concluir o curso com louvor. Então por que estava tendo problemas?

Sakura pensou em voltar para o apartamento de Sasuke, mas ainda não estava em pleno controle. Apro va estava abrindo um buraco de fogo na bolsa. Ela teria de dar um jeito de convencê-lo que estava tudo às mil maravilhas. Então agiu como sempre fazia quando queria retomar o controle: fez a turnê de apartamentos de Manhattan.

Começou pegando a direção sul, Quinta Avenida abaixo, com o sol poente cintilando nas janelas. O edifício favorito dela era o San Remo, com as duas torres brancas ornamentadas que ficavam de guarda sobre o Central Park. Era pura _art deco,_ com a classe dos anos 30, a grande dama dos edifícios controlados por cooperativa. Velho, com uma história mais antiga que a do Carnegie.

Diziam que o conselho do condomínio era menos ri goroso que o do Dakota, mas eles rejeitaram Madonna como proprietária nos anos 80, de modo que mantinham alguns critérios básicos. Havia porteiro noite e dia, uma superabundância de seis ou sete clássicas plantas por andar e um estonteante arco de pedra calcária que se abria sobre a entrada como uma águia majestosa.

Dois quarteirões ao sul ficava o Dakota, "o" ende reço em Nova York. As pessoas que moravam lá pro curavam um endereço, um destino na vida. Pessoal mente, Sakura achava o edifício supervalorizado, pois parecia mais uma prisão medieval do que um lugar de morar. Não havia personalidade, apenas enfeites exagerados. Quando o sol já havia se posto, ela pas sou pelo edifício Beresford, Central Park West, 740, e pelo Ardsley. Estes eram os edifícios que desafiavam a gravidade no mercado imobiliário.

Aqueles prédios não eram para ela, não tinham o charme simples do edifício Hudson Towers, mas eram símbolos da cidade. Homem nenhum seria capaz de desfazer as raízes que foram estabelecidas tanto tem po atrás. Olhando para as fachadas de pedra que vi ram passar tantos anos, tantas mudanças, Sakura sentiu o calmo retorno.

Ela estava lá. Ela ia conseguir.

Ia sobreviver.

Era hora de ir para casa. Ao entrar no edifício de Sasuke, o celular tocou outra vez. Desta vez era o ir mão, Sasori. Agora Sakura estava começando a ficar desconfiada, de modo que sentou-se em uma cadeira na portaria para atender. Sim, a família podia ser excessivamente protetora às vezes, mas não era de falar demais.

— Por que está me ligando apenas três horas depois de nossa mãe?

— Por nada. Só queria saber como você vai.

— Estou bem. Por que não estaria bem, Sasori? Por que você acha que eu não estaria bem?

— Não posso ligar para minha irmã para saber como estão as coisas?

— Não, porque você não gosta de ficar conversan do. Você não é de se comunicar, a não ser que seja uma emergência.

Tessa ouviu um longo suspiro, o que significava que ela estava chegando perto.

— Não é nada.

— Diga para mim exatamente que nada é este.

— Tudo bem. É Denny.

Denny. O ex-namorado com quem morou. Nada demais.

— A namorada dele está grávida. Eles vão se casar. E agora Denny, o ex-namorado com quem morou, ia virar Papai Denny. Tudo bem que ele não quisesse se amarrar e ter filhos quatro anos atrás. Mas agora? Ah, agora o esperma dele estava voando pelo planeta todo, procriando feliz da vida por vontade própria.

— Que ótimo — Sakura disse, sabendo que ele espe rava que ela dissesse algo; ou que ficasse arrasada.

— Você está levando a notícia numa boa.

— Claro que estou levando numa boa. Faz quatro anos, Sasori. O tempo cura tudo e minhas feridas já cicatrizaram. Estou tocando minha vida. Mamãe lhe contou que me mudei hoje? O lugar é ótimo. Dois quartos. Porteiro. Fica em um ponto ótimo no Upper East Side. Nunca morei aqui, nunca achei que fizesse o tipo Upper East, mas acho que vou gostar. — Ela já estava divagando, mas Sasori não perceberia.

— Então tudo bem. Estávamos preocupados.

— Comigo? Que saco! Parem de se preocupar — ela disse e desligou antes que o rosto se desfizesse em milhões de pedaços.

Pelos últimos quatro anos ela manteve o foco em apenas uma coisa: se sustentar. Não teve tempo para homens nem para relacionamentos, estas coisas não estavam em seus planos. E lá na Flórida, na tranqüila e alegre Flórida, estava Denny, fazendo sexo com zilhares de mulheres, feliz da vida, sustentando a si, e agora também a esposa e o filho.

Que saco.

Ela acenou alegremente para Herb ao entrar no ele vador e sentiu a tentação de sair sozinha para algum lugar, qualquer lugar, para se divertir, para ver o que estava perdendo, mas estava cansada, queria deitar e precisava deitar na cama para nunca mais levantar.

No apartamento, Sasuke estava bebendo cerveja e assistindo ao jogo dos Yankees, que estavam ganhan do. Típico estilo de vida do americano solteiro. Um homem que não tinha de se preocupar com provas de contabilidade nem com relacionamentos fracassados, e que em geral levava a vida na flauta.

— Como foi a aula?

— Ótima — ela respondeu, e correu para o quarto, fechando a porta e se jogando na cama.

Ela não ia chorar, porque chorar era coisa de quem estava perdido, sem casa ou morava sozinho. Quando se mora com alguém, se aprende a sofrer em silêncio, escutando o coração bater com força, sabendo que as lágrimas estão próximas, mas que é preciso contro lá-las e contê-las. Ela pegou o livro de contabilidade, mas as lágrimas começaram a pingar nas páginas, e um livro molhado com certeza não lhe ajudaria em nada a conseguir o diploma.

Ela odiava Denny Ericcson profundamente. Odia va-o por fazê-la pensar que a vida estava resolvida para sempre, só para depois lhe puxar o tapete três anos depois. Ela tirou o cinto da calça jeans e viu a prova permanente da própria idiotice: uma tatuagem no traseiro. O nome D-E-N-N-Y desenhado com lin das letras vermelhas com um cacheado na ponta.

 _Argh._

Em vez de comemorar o terceiro ano juntos, ela ter minou começando tudo de novo. Era uma época em que a maioria das mulheres tinha a vida toda traçada. Sakura enxugou o rosto. Não ia dar a ele a satisfação das lágrimas. Não faria mais isso. É claro que não iria, de jeito nenhum, encarar o amigo com quem dividia apartamento com as bochechas quentes e vermelhas.

Saiu na surdina, pisando devagar no carpete ma cio do corredor para chegar à segurança do banheiro. Sakura levantou os olhos, se deparou com os olhos de Sasuke e foi direto ao toalete, batendo a porta depois de entrar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

O primeiro instinto de Sasuke foi bater na porta e per guntar o que estava acontecendo. Sakura não era de fi car chorando, não era um redemoinho de emotividade como as outras mulheres do bar. Sempre a vira indo de um lado para outro, pulando de um trabalho a outro ou resolvendo o que a vida lhe trouxesse, e tudo sem perder o equilíbrio. Ele só conhecia outra pessoa com tamanha estabilidade emocional. Ele mesmo. Não, Sakura era uma rocha sólida, de verdade. Razão pela qual ele ficou tão chocado de vê-la tão aborrecida.

Todavia, Sakura fora muito clara em relação a certas coisas. A primeira delas, as regras básicas. Ela que ria ter o próprio espaço, e para ele tudo bem, apesar de isto ter sido decidido antes de ela se derramar em prantos. Lágrimas sempre o deixavam nervoso.

Amassou a lata de cerveja que tinha na mão e jogou na lata de lixo do outro lado da sala.

 _Droga._

 _Droga, droga, droga._

Ele não estava nem aí para os limites pessoais do momento, de modo que foi bater na porta. Com força, para que ela não fingisse que não estava ouvindo, o que ele sabia que ela ia fazer.

— Sá? Estou ficando meio entediado aqui. Vamos sair, beber alguma coisa. Sabe, comemorar sua pri meira noite aqui.

— Vá embora, Sasuke. Estou no meu período menstrual.

Ah, que inferno. Quando uma mulher reconhece por livre e espontânea vontade que está de TPM, é sinal de perigo grave pela frente. Ele bateu mais uma vez.

— Deixe-me em paz, Sasuke.

— Eu sei que você tem suas regras, mas ao menos fale comigo.

— Não.

Sasuke se controlou para não derrubar a porta, mas agora não era hora de pegar pesado e bancar o homem das cavernas. Precisava lançar mão de sutileza e psi cologia. Ele era muito bom nisso, era bartender, e dos bons. Havia um jeito fácil de chegar a Sakura.

— Pode abrir a porta, é minha afinal de contas.

A porta se abriu e Sakura saiu correndo. Ele a agar rou pelos braços antes que pudesse escapar.

— Pare com isso.

Ela olhou para ele de cabeça baixa, os olhos afia dos como adagas. Tão elegante e bela e arrumadinha quanto possível.

— Não vou me meter. Não vou perguntar o que está lhe aborrecendo. Mas vou lhe tratar como trata ria qualquer amigo que estivesse passado por um dia difícil. Tem uma festa no andar de cima. Sou um cara popular... Desculpe, você vai precisar se acostumar com isso, mas devemos ir. Você vai ter oportunidade de conhecer outras pessoas que moram no prédio, mas cuidado com Stevie Tagglioli: ele é pirado e vai atrás de qualquer coisa que vista saia.

Sakura soltou o braço e ficou olhando para a parede.

— Não estou com vontade de fazer nada. Preciso estudar.

Então esse era o truque. Ela estava bancando a alu na aplicada. Mas havia uma coisa capaz de vencer acadêmicos: a culpa.

— Você vai ser uma chata, não vai? Pensei que seria divertido. Alguém para comer junto, para bater papo no sofá, jogar sinuca... Mas não, pelo jeito você é o tédio em pessoa.

Ela levantou o queixo pequeno, os olhos começan do a brilhar.

— Não sou o tédio em pessoa, e é melhor você se lembrar sempre disso.

— Prove. Vamos, vai ser divertido.

— Vai ser um inferno.

— Então vamos nos afundar no inferno juntos? Além disso, tem uma garota no edifício, a Vanessa, que não pára de dar em cima de mim, ela não se cansa. Você pode fingir que está comigo.

E _voilà._ Lá estava. Uma raiva incendiaria. Essa era a Sakura que ele conhecia e amava.

— Você quer que eu sirva de escudo para uma pi lantra que está dando em cima de você? É só por _isso_ que está me convidando?

— Precisa haver outra razão? Ela apertou os olhos, desconfiada.

— Isso não vai dar certo. Agora estamos morando juntos. Se as pessoas começarem a achar que somos um casal, o que vai acontecer se eu quiser sair com alguém do prédio? Vou ter que fingir que estou escon dendo de você? Está vendo o tipo de problema que você arruma ao ficar dando falsas esperanças a essas pilantras?

Certo, com essa ela o deixou sem resposta, mas ao menos ela estava sorrindo e contemplando novamente a existência de vida social. Progresso. Com certeza era um progresso.

Sasuke congratulou a si em pensamento.

— Quer dizer que vai?

— Não.

— Não pode passar a vida toda trancada no quarto. Precisa sair e se divertir.

— Não tenho tempo para me divertir.

— Todo mundo tem tempo para se divertir.

— Ah, é, _todo mundo_ tem tempo para se divertir — ela disse, franzindo os olhos, com a voz mais in cisiva, e Sasuke não entendeu direito a quem ela estava se referindo exatamente com o "todo mundo", mas sem dúvida ficou contente de não ser ele, pois a julgar pelos punhais no olhar dela, Sakura Haruno guardava no peito uma mágoa do tamanho do Brooklyn.

— É exatamente disso que você precisa. Dar um tempo. Tirar uma noite para se soltar. Às vezes você pode ser concentrada demais, Sá, e acaba passando por cima de tudo.

— Você acha que eu passo por cima de tudo?

— Demais — ele disse, e já não sabia mais direito do que estava falando, mas já era um progresso o fato de ela não estar mais furiosa e nem triste.

Ela pegou uma mecha de cabelo e ficou girando en tre os dedos.

— Vai ter gente lá? Gente legal?

— Sim, um monte.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

— Acho que você tem razão. Está na hora de seguir em frente, e uma festa com gente divertida é a maneira perfeita de começar.

Ah, sucesso. Que coisa doce. Sasuke deu-lhe um sor riso amigável e observou que ela saiu para se trocar já caminhando com o típico jeito saltitante.

Meros dez minutos depois, ela emergiu do quarto dentro de uma minissaia, uma blusa de alcinhas sobre uma camiseta e saltos altos.

Ele olhou uma vez. Olhou duas, e então a vista co meçou a embaçar. A Madre Teresa tinha ido embora do edifício e a mulher que ficou era... Sakura.

A amiga com quem dividia apartamento.

Pequena, suave e incrivelmente desejável.

 _Essa não._

Das profundezas mais lamacentas da imaginação se acenderam imagens e, pior ainda, vídeos. E destas imagens se incendiou um desejo físico entre as pernas dele, chegando a doer loucamente. E ainda não eram nem nove horas da noite.

— Que tal? — ela perguntou.

— Ótimo — ele respondeu, porque se dissesse a ela o que estava realmente pensando, tinha certeza abso luta de que alguns limites pessoais seriam violados.

Ele estava acostumado a vê-la de jeans, camiseta com logotipo do Prime e zero de maquiagem. Mas, Deus do céu, naquela noite ela estava pronta para qual quer coisa. Havia uma aura de "faça amor comigo" nos olhos de Sakura que quase deixava Sasuke de quatro.

Ele balançou a cabeça de modo meio idiota e foi levá-la à porta, mas para isto teria de tocá-la. E sa bia, por mais desvairado e irracional que normalmente fosse, que aquilo não era boa idéia. Então ele soltou a mão e esperou que ela abrisse a porta do apartamento por si só.

Uma gota de suor efervesceu-lhe na nuca.

 _Que inferno._

A festa era no trigésimo sétimo andar, e quem es tava recebendo era um certo Jonathan Wilder, que tra balhava com publicidade e parecia conhecer o mundo inteiro. O apartamento estava abarrotado de gente fa zendo uma barulheira, e Sasuke notou que os olhos de Sakura se acenderam como uma máquina caça-níqueis ao entrar.

Enrascada. E ele identificou logo no início. Conhe cia Sakura. Conhecia aquela curva no queixo, aquele jeito de andar. Quando ficava daquele jeito no bar, uma bebida ia acabar parando na cabeça de algum cretino.

Este tipo de pensamento seguro e familiar lhe fa zia voltar a um estado no qual o Johnson, seu melhor amigo lá embaixo, não doía tanto e aquela saia já não parecia tão... à vontade.

Tudo bem, ele iria bancar o guarda-costas naquela noite. Sabia desempenhar este papel. Ficaria de olho nela, não no traseiro dela, mas _nela,_ e a manteria livre de encrencas.

Todavia, naquela noite encrenca era o sobrenome dela. Sakura entrou em uma competição de tequila com Stevie Tagglioli e Sasuke esperou, pensando que ela ia jogar tequila em Stevie, mas não jogou. Continuou be bendo... E tocando-o... e bebendo... e tocando-o mais um pouco.

Até que Sasuke se insinuou entre os dois, acidental mente acotovelando Stevie no estômago.

— Ei, Steve! Quero lhe apresentar Sakura Haruno, com quem estou dividindo apartamento.

— Não há nada entre nós — disse Sakura, tomando mais uma dose de tequila.

Sasuke riu.

— Ela é uma brincalhona. Vamos, meu bem. Vamos voltar enquanto você ainda consegue caminhar.

O pequeno Stevie estava fascinado, passando mais tempo olhando para a seda fina da blusa dela do que para o rosto. _Palhaço._

Sakura cravou os dedos no braço de Sasuke.

— Deixe-me em paz — ela disse, bufando.

— Você não está bem, não sei por que, e não precisa me contar, pois você quer ter seu espaço, mas se você fizer algo de que possa se arrepender com alguém que terá de encarar todos os dias no edifício, esta será sua mais longa ressaca.

Ela o repeliu, os olhos flamejando com um fogo es quisito, prestes a entrar em combustão.

— Só estou tentando me divertir. Não foi isso que você disse? Que seria divertido? Acho que foi exata mente isso que você falou. Bem, talvez eu _queira_ me divertir.

Ela estava com raiva _dele?_

Sasuke soltou um palavrão e largou o braço dela, como se estivesse queimando. Ele não podia discutir, não iria tentar.

— Tudo bem. A vida é sua. O erro é seu.

E assim foi. Sasuke ficou observando de longe e olhan do feio quando alguma mulher lhe abordava. Sakura era a única que lhe cativava os olhos. Ela bebeu suas doses, flertou com todos os homens do recinto; não houve um com quem ela deixasse de flertar, a não ser Sasuke, é cla ro, porque ele era o tempo todo alvo de olhares furio sos. Ele aguentou, esperando que ela caísse, mas pelo jeito ia demorar, pois pouca gente era páreo para Sasuke em termos de bebida, e Sakura era uma dessas pessoas. Ela ostentava a resistência de um dinossauro. Devia ser capaz de derrubar até o Godzilla, na verdade.

Então ele ficou observando, borbulhando em si lêncio, enxergando um lado completamente novo da quela mulher. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, expondo aquelas maçãs do rosto formidáveis e o pescoço longo e delgado, e passou batom vermelho. Batom vermelho-cortesã, o que, evidentemente, sugeria sexo. _Mal dição._

Ele não queria reparar nos lábios fartos, vermelhos, brilhantes; não queria reparar em como as pernas pa reciam compridas de salto alto; não queria reparar em como os mamilos saltavam ao se olhar com atenção para a blusa de seda fina, mas ela estava certa ao dizer o que disse antes.

Foi um inferno. O humor dele foi piorando, a pulsa ção entre as pernas só aumentava, e quando ela começou a dançar sobre a mesa de centro, Sasuke já estava perdendo a paciência.

— Vamos embora, _agora_ — ele disse, olhando para os quadris dela, que rebolava como uma serpente hip nótica que lhe implorava para ser seguida.

— Vá para casa, Sasuke — ela disse, levantando os braços sobre a cabeça. Uma deusa ascendendo aos céus, o que só lhe deu mais raiva ainda porque, droga, ele não costumava pensar nessas coisas poéticas.

— Sem você? Não. Você não é assim, Sakura. Ela parou de rebolar. _Obrigado, meu Deus._

— Como você sabe? Você me conhece de verdade?

— Conheço — ele respondeu, pegando-a no colo e pondo-a de pé no chão. Ele manteve as mãos no corpo dela um pouquinho além do necessário, mas ela não reparou.

— Talvez eu tenha mudado.

— Não em quatro horas. — Ele pegou-lhe a mão e puxou. Ela puxou de volta.

— Quero ficar com Stevie.

E foi isso. Sasuke não estava mais nem aí. Stevie era o canalha mais cretino do mundo, e quando conse guisse cravar as presas em Sakura, não soltaria mais. Sasuke pegou Sakura e a jogou sobre o ombro. Ela ficaria furiosa agora, mas de manhã iria lhe agradecer.

O soco doloroso que ela lhe deu logo abaixo da omoplata sugeria o contrário, mas Sasuke não pensou duas vezes. Estava disposto a ser condecorado pelo gesto.

— Desculpe. Tivemos uma briga séria. Não ligue para nós. Comam mais dessa pasta de espinafre, é muito boa — Sasuke disse de modo encorajador, abrin do caminho com os ombros por entre as pessoas, com Sakura lhe batendo nas costas.

Pelo jeito ela havia se esquecido de que Sasuke es tava acostumado a lidar com bêbados e desordeiros. Mas por outro lado, ele não costumava segurar no traseiro deles daquele jeito tão íntimo.

— Ponha-me no chão, Sasuke Uchiha.

— Só quando estivermos em casa, srta. Haruno. Sasuke quase a pôs no chão no elevador, mas Sakura tentou correr, de modo que ele teve de jogá-la de novo sobre o ombro. Deus, aquela mulher estava precisan do ganhar uns quilinhos.

— Sasuke, eu o odeio por isto.

— De manhã, se você ainda estiver com ódio de mim, eu peço desculpas. Você provavelmente vai me agradecer e eu vou lhe deixar rastejar de gratidão um pouquinho, mas agora você bebeu além da conta...

— Não estou bêbada.

— Então é pior ainda, Sakura. Você vai me dizer o que houve?

— Não.

— Tudo bem.

— Ótimo.

A porta do elevador se abriu e ela desceu lenta e sedutoramente do ombro dele. Provavelmente não o fizera de propósito, mas o companheiro lá embaixo se manifestou mesmo assim. Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar que não era um convite, mas de falsa modéstia e autoconsciência.

Ela sabia.

Quem sabe já não estava na hora de parar de joguinhos? Fora do elevador, Sasuke a encurralou entre a porta e a parede, sentindo o corpo esguio dela junto ao dele. Ele sentiu cada centímetro dela. A pulsação agi tada, os mamilos rijos, as coxas macias. Ela respirou fundo, mole e trêmula, e o ar ardeu nos pulmões. Ele estava com as mãos cocando de vontade de explorar e descobrir aquela nova e maravilhosamente excitante Sakura. Mas Sasuke ainda estava lutando para manter o mínimo de controle. O corpo não se animava com a idéia, mas agüentava.

— Para dentro. Agora — ele disse, destrancando a porta do apartamento. Dessa vez ela não discutiu e en trou, mas ele percebeu pelos ombros tensos dela que Sakura tampouco estava satisfeita.

Já dentro de casa, ele bateu a porta e passou a mão nos cabelos, frustrado.

— Está tarde — ele disse, pois precisava ficar so zinho. Precisava que ela saísse do campo de visão. Precisava recuperar a visão que tinha de Sakura antes. Tomara que ainda existisse, entranhado em alguma parte no fundo do cérebro.

— Não sou criança — ela respondeu, afastando o cabelo do rosto e, que Deus o ajudasse, a falta de jeito se tornou exotismo.

— Então pare de agir como se fosse uma — ele dis se, sem deixá-la sozinha como ela havia planejado.

— Você não é meu pai — ela disse num arroubo, com as mãos na cintura. Aquela cintura torneada que ele ainda estava sentindo sobre o peito.

— Sou seu amigo, seu chefe e no momento divi dimos apartamento — ele respondeu, principalmente para lembrá-la daqueles fatos essenciais.

Ela caminhou em direção à mesa de jantar, para longe da sensata segurança do quarto. O olhar dele es tava cravado na cintura dela, seguindo o rebolado com intenções letais. Em sua estupidez, ele foi atrás dela.

— E que amigo, Sasuke. Aposto que você não faria isso se Cain estivesse dando em cima de alguma mu lher.

— Não, Cain é 22 quilos mais pesado que eu.

Humor: outra forma excelente de diluir a tensão de certas situações. Dava para ele sentir o suor no próprio cenho, a pulsação vibrando rápida debaixo da pele. Ele ficou parado, precisando que ela caísse na risada ou que lhe batesse no braço. Mas o silêncio no recinto era sinistro e ele aguardou, observando os seios subin do e descendo, apenas aguardou sem se mexer.

Enfim ela se mexeu, respirando com força, se apro ximou dele e lhe enfiou o dedo no peito, o que era algo completamente errado. Completamente. Ela não devia tocá-lo. Agora, não.

— Sabe o que me incomoda? Não faço sexo há qua tro anos. Hoje eu queria sexo.

 _Quatro anos?_ O coração dele, já aflito, quase parou totalmente por alguns segundos. Ele não devia ter se animado com aquela informação, mas seu membro se animou.

Ah, era muito excitante.

— Você quer fazer sexo? Ótimo. Eu também quero sexo. Vamos fazer sexo. Juntos. — Não foi o momento mais elevado da vida dele, mas as palavras lhe saí ram e ele não se arrependeu. Ele queria Sakura, queria tocá-la, provar dela, mergulhar fundo nela. E a srta. Danadinha, que estava dando em cima de todos os ho mens do prédio, olhou bem nos olhos dele e disse:

— Não.

A palavra foi cuidadosamente pronunciada, falada com clareza, sem espaço para mal-entendidos, mas para Sasuke aquilo não representava nada. Aproximou-se dela, pele roçando pele. Sentiu o perfume mistura do ao desejo dele, e o aroma ardeu dentro de si.

— Qual é o problema, Sakura? Não sou bom o bas tante?

Ela pôs a mão no peito dele para afastá-lo, mas o toque era suave e tão tentador.

— Não faça isso.

— O quê?

— Não banque o idiota comigo agora, Sasuke.

Ele apertou mais o corpo contra o dela, que corres pondeu.

— Não se aproxime mais — ela avisou.

Ele não ouviu. Encurralou-a completamente contra a mesa. Sempre há um momento no pôquer quando o blefe se torna necessário, quando a lógica racional foge do cérebro e só resta o jogo em si.

Os lábios dela estavam a poucos centímetros. Ple nos e aguardando...

— Se você me beijar, eu vou gritar — ela murmu rou.

Ele a beijou com uma fome que jamais sentira. A boca de Sakura era tão suave, tão perfeita. E, ah, o gosto! Um toque de lima, a menta do creme dental e... Ela. Sasuke adentrou-lhe a boca com a língua e sentiu que ela lhe cravou os dedos nos braços.

— Desculpe, Sakura — ele disse, e foi a última coisa racional que pronunciou.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**_

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Era Sasuke quem a estava beijando, comendo-a viva, fazendo-a sentir coisas e, pior de tudo, querer coisas. Sakura queria matá-lo por causa disso.

Ela o afastou com força, pois não podia querer Sasuke. Agora, não. Ela já havia feito a mesma coisa antes, na fase "sonhos podem se realizar", mas desta vez ninguém, homem nenhum, iria se intrometer. Ela tinha um plano. Uma carreira. Um apartamento. De pois disso, sim. Mas agora? Nem morta.

 _Menos ainda com Sasuke._

Só havia um homem em quem confiava no mundo, e ele estava beijando-a como se fosse levá-la para a cama.

 _Sasuke._

Sakura ficou parada, imóvel, com tantas variações de _não_ se formando nos lábios, mas então a boca de Sasuke pareceu colar no seio através da fina seda da blusa e todas as idéias de confiança saíram voando pela ja nela. Ele a sugou, afastando-lhe todas as dúvidas da mente. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e os joelhos ficaram fracos, pois aquelas sensações estavam lhe roubando a vida.

E aquele homem falou palavrões, depois abaixou as alças do vestido e o ar frio da noite lhe soprou a pele nua. Os lábios dele eram duros e violentos, mas ela não se importou. Ele puxava, sugava, despertando e atiçando até que ela sentiu toda a própria essência se resumir à sensação contundente no meio das pernas.

 _Misericórdia,_ ela pensou. De novo e outra vez, Sakura se concentrou no prazer, no doce e penoso prazer, pois aquilo era novo, lindamente novo. Então ela fe chou os olhos, fingindo que ele era algum estranho misterioso que a fazia arder. Com os olhos fechados, podia fingir que aquele homem não era Sasuke.

As mãos agarraram a mesa, pois ela não ousou tocá-lo. Isso ela sabia: melhor ficar imóvel, insensível, do que deixar ele sequer desconfiar dos pensamentos lascivos que lhe esmagavam o cérebro. Mas então uma das mãos dele foi descendo, mergulhando no vértice das coxas. Sakura queria travar as coxas, fechá-las para manter o segredo em segurança, mas o corpo tinha vontade própria.

Abriu as pernas despudoradamente e ele tirou a cal cinha úmida e jogou-a de lado, e o corpo dela estreme ceu ao sentir a entrada de um dedo.

Um dedo traidor e depravado.

Aahhh...

Ela ouviu o gemido dele, um homem chegando à vitória.

Nos próximos momentos houve uma névoa de pele, prazer e sonhos eróticos. Ela deitou de costas sobre a mesa, e então lá estava ele, preenchendo-a com algo bem mais perigoso: consigo mesmo.

Primeiro foi a dor, quatro anos era muito tempo, e ele era grande, rijo e palpitante de vida. Sakura não queria sentir prazer, queria deixar Sasuke trancado em outro lugar, mas no momento não havia escolha, já que não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse aquilo. O cheiro do corpo, os músculos ressaltados a cada movimento dele, o som de ideais sofistas sen do exterminados a cada devastadora investida. Ela manteve os olhos bem fechados, os dedos trincados ao lado do corpo, apenas os músculos a entregavam. A cada vez que ele adentrava, Sakura contraía mais e mais as coxas, automaticamente trazendo-o mais para dentro.

A respiração dele combinava com a dela, acelerada, estremecida, duas pessoas rapidamente perdendo o precário contato com a sanidade. Para ela, sanidade era uma coisa supervalorizada. Era melhor reimaginar o rosto dele como se fosse uma sombra. Melhor pen sar que era fantasia aquela boca, tão talentosa, sensu al, rija e implacável. A imagem do amante de sonhos se arraigou fundo na mente e o corpo estremeceu à medida que aquele homem de sonhos a tomou para si, mais e mais.

Nunca foi daquele jeito antes, uma coisa tão física, tão animalesca, tão... fascinante. Ele empurrou com força, bem fundo, e ela choramingou.

— Sá? — Ela ouviu a dor na voz dele, a culpa. Ele rapidamente se afastou, mas o corpo dela não ha via terminado. Ela precisava daquilo, precisava soltar, precisava chegar ao orgasmo.

— Por favor — ela murmurou.

— Desculpe.

— Por favor. — Ela tentou outra vez, a boca seca, mas precisava desesperadamente chegar lá outra vez. Fazia tanto tempo...

— Vista-se. Vou lhe deixar sozinha. — Ele soou tão solitário, tão triste, e ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Primeiro de dor, e depois de algo mais selvagem. Ela não ia deixar que ele fosse embora. Não antes de ter minar. Aquela noite era dela. Após quatro anos, ela merecia ao menos naquela noite.

— Não. Precisa terminar — ela conseguiu dizer, com a voz baixa e pedinte.

— Sakura?

— Termine — ela disse, e dessa vez com rispidez na voz. Era uma ordem. A questão era ela. Era tomar o controle. Um passo por vez.

Ela esperou, em parte achando que ele a deixaria desesperada e dizimada. Então ela sentiu o corpo dele se mover, ouviu a respiração e soube que ele ia curar aquela dor solitária dentro dela.

— Vou dar um jeito nisso — ele disse, pegando-a com os braços fortes, o que ajudou a alimentar a imagem do homem dos sonhos. Sasuke não era um carregador, era um idiota sem um pingo de seriedade no corpo. E aquele amplo peito sob a cabeça dela? Aquilo pertencia a outro sujeito. Pensando assim, ela ficou de olhos fechados, determinada a manter o rosto dele longe da mente. Ouviu o roçar das roupas, sen tiu mãos gentis lhe despindo, e então os lábios dele se uniram aos dela, suaves e sedutores. Ela suspirou um pouquinho, ajustando-se ao beijo, e as mãos fortes lhe apalparam, explorando-lhe o corpo e descobrindo prazeres.

Denny nunca foi tão atencioso, tão cuidadoso, e a mente de Sakura começou a dar voltas. Ela estava flutuando, na altura das nuvens, onde o mundo só existia em função daquele deleite. A boca de Sasuke se demorou sobre os seios dela e ela arqueou as costas, querendo mantê-lo perto, mas aquela boca impiedo sa foi descendo, apertando de leve, beijando-lhe a pele, o ventre. E desceu mais, chegando ao meio das pernas, e o coração de Sakura disparou, pois a pul sação que vinha do âmago estava agora latejando, gotejando de desejo. Os lábios dele adentraram a parte interna das coxas, os pêlos do queixo roçando na pele dela. Malicioso, ele brincou com ela, aproxi mando a língua, tão perto, tão perto que ela se contorceu para fazê-lo alcançar o ponto de onde vinha todo o desejo.

As mãos dele lhe seguraram os quadris e ela ten tou se libertar, para senti-lo nos lábios, mas ele conti nuou... Lento, firme e sem coração. Ela gemeu, enfiou as mãos no colchão até que...

Até que...

O paraíso.

Lentamente a língua foi para dentro dela, brincando com ela o quanto quis. Ela gritou e ele girou a boca. Então lhe capturou os pequenos lábios, sugando e em purrando, com força e insistência, até ela implorar, su plicar, pois aquela pressão a estava matando.

Sakura lhe arranhou os ombros freneticamente, en fim se permitindo tocar nele, pois queria muito mais do que ficar só na brincadeira. Ela queria que ele lhe preenchesse o vazio que trazia por dentro.

O estranho misterioso deu risada, sem crueldade, mas consciente, e então deslizou para dentro dela. Sakura suspirou, pois era aquilo de que ela estava pre cisando, era aquilo que seu corpo estava pedindo. As investidas eram lentas e profundas, chegando mais e mais longe, como se tivessem a noite toda, como se tivessem a eternidade.

Mas os olhos dela estavam fechados e ele parecia não se importar. Ao renunciar à visão, os outros senti dos passaram a dominar a situação: os sons da madru gada na cidade, os barcos no rio, a sirene distante e o ruído da respiração. Ar entrando e saindo. Vida.

A boca de Sakura doía de vontade de provar dele, provar do sal cujo aroma ela sentia. Mas isso seria tocá-lo. Isso não seria de bom senso no mundo de Sakura. Se ela tocasse nele outra vez, saberia quem era o homem dentro dela, esse homem que estava lhe en sinando o significado da palavra prazer. E isso não podia ser, pois ela precisava desesperadamente de al guém em quem pudesse confiar.

Então ela ouviu... e flutuou... e sentiu. Havia mil terminações nervosas por dentro, se esticando, puxan do, ameaçando se romper, e a cada investida as cordas dos nervos se esticavam ainda mais.

Ela queria mais.

— Mais rápido — ela sussurrou. Mas ele ouviu. Ela ouviu quando ele se levantou sobre ela, puxando-lhe os quadris mais para perto, e começou a mexer mais rápi do, adentrando-a, e as cordas se esticaram mais e mais.

O corpo dela doía, rijo, e ela se contorcia _a_ cada golpe poderoso que vinha dele, pois sentia que estava chegando mais perto. Já começava a ver as faixas de luz que cintilavam detrás das pálpebras. E ele conti nuou mais pesado, mais forte, aquele homem miste rioso que ela não queria saber quem era, tocando-a, levando-a cada vez mais e mais para dentro do mundo dele.

E ela subiu mais...

Mais alto...

Mais alto...

E pronto.

Sakura chegou ao ápice soltando um suspiro e sentin do o corpo todo sacudir. Então ele a trouxe mais para perto, aninhando-a junto a si. Ela continuou de olhos fechados. Mantendo a imagem dele longe da mente.

— Sakura? — Sasuke observou o sorriso tranqüilo dela, tentando encaixar as peças na mente.

— Shhh — ela respondeu com voz sonolenta. — Nada de nomes. Somos dois estranhos.

 _Que diabos era aquilo?_ Tudo bem, ou ele a trau matizara ou a fizera perder o contato com a realidade, mas nenhuma das duas hipóteses parecia viável.

— Sá?

— Nada de nomes — ela murmurou. _Não, Sasuke, assim também não._

— Senhorita? — ele perguntou, tentando arrumar um jeito anônimo e ao mesmo tempo íntimo de falar com ela.

— O que foi?

— Você está bem? Ela sorriu outra vez.

— Estou maravilhosa. Sinto-me maravilhosamente bem.

 _Nada mal._

— Não está machucada?

— Acho que vou ficar dolorida pela manhã — ela disse, os olhos ainda fechados, e ele desejou que ela os abrisse, que olhasse para ele, para que ele soubes se que ela estava bem. — Podemos fazer de novo? — Ela perguntou com uma voz sonhadora.

— Não sei — disse Sasuke. Era a primeira e única vez na vida que dizia uma coisa dessas para uma mulher nua. E Sakura estava deslumbrantemente nua. Apele era suave, levemente bronzeada, como uísque em noite de verão. Os seios eram firmes, cabiam exatamente...

 _Não, não, não..._

Ele não precisava ficar pensando nos seios firmes de Sakura com mamilos da cor de...

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— Vamos fazer de novo — ela repetiu, enviando-lhe uma nova onda de sangue ao meio das pernas.

— Não posso — ele mentiu.

— Tem que fazer — ela ordenou, e ele ouviu de novo, com aquele tom ditatorial na voz. _De onde veio isto, diabos?_

— Não é boa idéia, Sa... senhorita — ele disse, mas a involuntária manifestação do desejo já o deixou em estado de prontidão, alheio a limites pessoais ou com plicações da manhã seguinte. E Sasuke, no fundo do coração, era só um homem.

— Tem que fazer — ela disse.

Uchiha, covarde de coração mole que era, obedeceu.

Fizeram mais três vezes ao longo da noite, pois Sakura tinha de tirar o atraso de quatro anos. Qua tro vezes ao todo, uma para cada ano desperdiçado. O misterioso estranho não lhe perguntou mais nada, palavras pouco foram usadas, fato pelo qual ela era grata.

Ela não ia ficar perdendo tempo com quem estava perto, não ia entrar nessa terra do nunca onde se espe ra que os sonhos virem realidade, mas, em vez disso, eles acabam se resumindo a letras tatuadas em ver melho. O que ela ia fazer era se concentrar no prazer, naquele estranho misterioso que era capaz de fazer o corpo dela doer de desejo. Enquanto ela não pensasse em quem era ele, o coração e os sonhos como Sakura estariam em segurança.

Finalmente, quando o sol da manhã começou a es preitar, ela caiu no sono, aninhada junto a ele, sentindo os pêlos do peito dele roçando-lhe as costas, sentindo o sexo em repouso encaixado às coxas dela, sentindo os lábios dele suavemente tocando-lhe o pescoço.

Sakura sorriu e caiu em um sono satisfeito, sem so nhos.

O telefone tocou alto demais e Sasuke estendeu o braço, procurando pelo aparelho.

— Você já viu Sakura nua?

Instantaneamente Sasuke acordou. A palavra _nua_ fa zia dessas coisas com um homem culpado.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou, concentrando-se na voz de Itachi, procurando não prestar atenção ao cor po elegante e firme de Sakura, aninhado ao Johnson lá embaixo como se ele agora fosse propriedade dela. E era mesmo.

Sasuke levantou da cama.

—Você já viu Sakura nua? — Itachi repetiu. — Sai apostou que levaria uma noite só, mas eu sei que você é respeitoso demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de ficar de olho comprido quando ela estiver saindo do chuveiro. E então? Escute, irmão, você podia me pas sar umas informações por debaixo dos panos. Esse ne gócio dos Mets ficarem perdendo uma partida atrás da outra está acabando com minha renda discricionária, e eu estava contando com alguma salvação. E então, algum olhar febril ontem à noite?

— O que é um olhar febril? — Sasuke perguntou, já sabendo qual era a resposta.

— Eu sei que você não tem a mesma percepção que eu para essas coisas, mas olhar febril é aquele olhar que as mulheres dão quando querem testar seu equi pamento. Então... Sakura olhou para você de modo di ferente?

Sasuke deu as costas para a cama, sem querer saber se Sakura estava ou não estava olhando diferente para ele, ao menos não enquanto estivesse ao telefone com o irmão.

— Nada. Fui a uma festa ontem. Depois vim dor mir. Pare de ficar ligado em besteira. — Ele ouviu um gemido suave e, com a mente ainda ligada em outras coisas, virou-se para ver a mulher nua na cama.

O corpo firme e elegante se remexeu debaixo das co bertas, os desgrenhados cabelos cor de rosa começando a emergir. Sasuke lhe empurrou a cabeça para baixo an tes que ela se esquecesse de que estava sem roupa.

— Que saco — Itachi respondeu, mestre na arte de não se deixar abater por derrotas. — Desejo-lhe me lhor sorte da próxima...

— O que você quer? — Sasuke interrompeu, procu rando o short, o qual acabou encontrando pendurado no abajur. Enquanto se vestia, ficou de olho na cabe ça rosada no travesseiro, esperando algum sinal de vida... Ou de raiva, o que viesse primeiro.

— Quero conversar com você sobre a permissão do condomínio para reformas...

Um dos olhos verdes se abriu, arregalado de horror, de um jeito que parecia bem longe de um olhar febril.

— Tchau, Itachi. Nós nos falamos mais tarde — Sasuke terminou a conversa, rapidamente pondo o fone no gancho.

Sakura sentou-se na cama, puxando o cobertor como se fosse um cabo de resgate.

— Sakura — ele disse cuidadosamente, totalmente preparado para ouvir uma reprimenda daquelas so bre respeitar os limites do outro. Mas gradualmente o alarme nos olhos dela foi diminuindo.

— Estou bem — ela respondeu, se esquivando do olhar de Sasuke.

Sasuke soltou um glorioso suspiro de alívio e come çou a vestir a calça jeans. Ele havia feito tudo errado na noite passada, sabia disso, mas este momento de perdão, não, de aceitação, realmente lhe fez bem.

— Posso ir para o apartamento do Sai se você quiser; se assim você se sentir melhor.

Foi uma oferta generosa, sem egoísmo, com intenção de dar a ela algum nível de conforto e segurança. Uma forma de garantir que, por mais tentadora que ela fosse, Sasuke teria o autocontrole necessário para modificar o comportamento e não pular sobre ela _outra vez._

Ela lambeu os lábios em um gesto nervoso, o que realmente não era para tê-lo excitado, mas excitou as sim mesmo.

— Não vou lhe expulsar de sua própria casa — ela respondeu, imediatamente percebendo a nobreza do que Sasuke estava propondo. — Tem bastante espaço aqui.

Sasuke cocou o queixo, percebendo que precisa va se barbear. Mas primeiro seria o momento de ter "A" Conversa. Reestabelecer as regras básicas das quais precisava tão desesperadamente. Quem poderia imaginar que a pequena Sakura seria aquela princesa demoníaca na cama? Sasuke afastou da mente o lapso momentâneo.

— Sakura, somos amigos...

Ela rapidamente interrompeu, evidentemente sen tindo o rumo da conversa.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Pode olhar para o outro lado? — Ela pediu, recatada.

Sasuke fez que sim e virou de costas para ela, obe diente. O que ela não percebeu é que o reflexo da jane la lhe dava a vista completa da carne de um bronzeado pálido.

Ele decidiu, sabiamente, não dizer nada a ela.

Depois que Sasuke saiu para preparar o bar, Sakura tomou banho, se vestiu, e então sentou de pernas cru zadas no chão, contemplando as ramificações do en contro com o misterioso estranho na noite anterior, o que ela chamou de "fantasia erótica" em vez de "Sexo com um homem em quem ela realmente queria acre ditar porque poucos homens entendiam seu desejo de independência depois de ser rejeitada por Denny, e Sasuke era o único que a tratava bem".

Antes que ficasse maluca por causa daquele estra nho misterioso, a prioridade era se mudar de lá, e _muy_ rápido. Uma coisa em relação à luz solar: parecia um raio laser gritante sobre todas as fraquezas às quais estava acostumada na vida. A nota "D" na prova. A reviravolta na vida de Denny, que renegou os votos de jamais formar família nem se amarrar a ninguém. O apartamento no edifício Hudson Towers estava só esperando para ser ocupado por uma mulher madura e independente, capaz de sobreviver por si mesma em Nova York. Mais impressionante, a marca de mordi da no ventre parecia muito mais decadente do que as letras D-E-N-N-Y no traseiro. E finalmente, mas não menos importante, a dor no meio das pernas, resultan te do uso. Quem diria que aquele misterioso estranho seria tão... conhecedor dos mistérios da sexualidade humana? Sakura sorriu. Era uma experiência digna de reprise. Todavia, agora não era hora de se desviar dos propósitos de vida. Pegou o laptop para procurar anúncios de pessoas querendo dividir apartamento. Ao encontrar vagas minimamente adequadas já mandou respostas, antes mesmo de colocar anúncio próprio.

Finalmente acabaram os anúncios e Sakura fez o que sempre fazia quando precisava escapar: procurou na seção de apartamentos para alugar, vendo o que era o que, mas lamentando os preços dos aluguéis. Bem, qualquer garota tem o direito de sonhar. Seja como for, sonhos não fazem sentido sem o capital neces sário para adquiri-los, por isso ela pegou o livro de contabilidade e se pôs a estudar. Ficou lá sentada por três horas, estudando, mas a matéria não entrava na cabeça. Os princípios da desvalorização acumulada estavam perdendo para os princípios da noite passada. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele na pele, ouvir a respira ção atravessada e o cheiro almiscarado de desejo no ar. E o modo com que ele a tocou lá embaixo... Uau. Logo sentiu o corpo ser tomado novamente por um fluxo de excitação.

O livro permanecia em frente a ela, a página por virar, e um plano começou a se formar em sua men te. Talvez houvesse uma forma de ter tudo. Se ela se mudasse, colocaria a distância necessária entre eles, então quem sabe pudesse ter a independência e tam bém o amante misterioso? Um desvio noturno nas sombras para desfrutar mais um pouco daquela coisa que lhe expandia a vida, sem precisar se submeter ao raio laser gritante da luz do sol na manhã seguinte. Podia dar certo. Decisão tomada, ela voltou a estudar porque, sim, tinha de se preparar para uma carreira de verdade.

Quando o relógio deu cinco horas, ela soube que era hora de ganhar a vida, então vestiu às pressas uma ca miseta e calça jeans e pegou o metrô para ir trabalhar.

As noites de quinta costumavam ser lentas; mistu rando fregueses de sempre com o pessoal que chegava cedo e também saía cedo.

Sasuke estava detrás do balcão pegando uma cerveja para Charlie, que trabalhava como chefe de corpora ção desde antes da administração Eisenhower. Perto de Charlie estava Lloyd, que trabalhou como ferreiro por quase sessenta anos antes de se aposentar cinco anos atrás. Ao lado de Lloyd estava EC, um homem alto que trabalhou como engenheiro na MTA por 60 anos para manter os casacos de pele das duas ex-es posas. E finalmente havia Syd, um detetive de polí cia aposentado que, aos 51 anos de idade, era o mais novo do pedaço. Todos freqüentavam o Prime desde antes de Sakura começar a trabalhar lá, antes até de Sasuke.

 _Sasuke._

Ele não devia estar parecendo diferente hoje do que era ontem, pois homem nenhum mudava de forma do dia para a noite, mas tudo em Sasuke parecia mais agu do, maior, mais firme, talvez porque ela se lembrasse de cada detalhe de tudo que sentiu quando ele estava sobre ela.

Determinada a agir como se não estivesse tonta por dentro, Sakura alisou a camiseta sempre amassada. En tão sorriu casualmente, acenou para todos e Charlie deu um tapinha no banco ao lado dele.

— Sakura, venha cá e faça um pouquinho de com panhia a este coroa. Você sabe que já dobrei o Cabo da Boa Esperança e gostaria de morrer feliz com uma bela mulher ao meu lado.

Sakura estava acostumada às brincadeiras de Charlie e sentou-se ao lado dele.

— Você está ruim da vista, Charlie. Ninguém me chama de bela desde... nunca, na verdade.

— Vamos fazer uma votação — ele anunciou. —Democraticamente. Quem acha Sakura bonita levante a mão.

— Com isso eu vou ganhar um uísque por conta da casa? — perguntou Lloyd, mas levantou a mão assim mesmo. Outros três levantaram a mão e EC olhou para Sasuke, que acabou levantando a mão, também, toman do o cuidado de não olhar para Sakura e... Nossa, ele estava ficando vermelho?

Lloyd deu risada, um riso alto que era parte alegria, parte bronquite.

— Viu? Nunca discuta com um homem que lhe faz um elogio.

— Bem, muito obrigada. Acho que você só está es quentando as turbinas para o resto da noite. Quem é a felizarda, cavalheiros?

Charlie tossiu, ajeitando os óculos decrépitos.

— É alguém.

Sakura olhou para ele, pois era mais fácil flertar com os fregueses do que entabular uma conversa casual com Sasuke. Dava para ela sentir os olhos dele sobre si, observando-a cuidadosamente, e ela não ousou olhar para ele. Charlie era a distração perfeita. Ela apoiou o queixo sobre a palma da mão.

— Conte-me tudo.

Ele tomou um bom gole de cerveja, reunindo cora gem antes de falar.

— Tinha uma mulher aqui na última terça-feira. Ela me pareceu bastante familiar, mas um homem que está chegando aos oitenta já teve muitas mulheres. Ela era da minha idade e caminhava como uma rainha, mas eu senti que ela mexeu comigo por dentro, como quando a gente se lembra de uma velha canção. Ela se aproximou com uma moça que parecia sua neta. Jo vem, loura, com grandes olhos azuis. Algum de vocês se lembra dos nomes delas? Estou ficando louco de tentar lembrar. Maldito Alzheimer.

— Carrie diz que estou começando a perder a memó ria, mas sempre nego. Quero dizer, quantos senhores vocês conhecem que se lembram da última vez que os Brooklyn Dodgers jogaram em casa ou da última pa rada de papel picado de MacArthur em 1951? Aquilo era quando Nova York significava alguma coisa. Isso já era. Como na época em que Paddy O'Sullivan se recusou a vender uísque para o vice-presidente Spiro T. porque não gostava da política dele. — Charlie sus pirou, levando a cerveja à boca. — Bons tempos.

Sasuke sorriu e balançou a cabeça,

— Lamento Charlie. Gostaria de poder ajudar.

— Bem, me pague outra cerveja para ajudar a es quecer sua transgressão. Quem sabe elas venham esta noite. Escolhi minha melhor gravata. — Ele baixou os olhos para o colarinho aberto. — Opa, acho que me esqueci disso também.

Sakura riu.

— Você está muito charmoso, Charlie. Era a meni na de vestido amarelo?

Charlie estalou os dedos.

— Isso mesmo! Lembra-se do nome dela? Sakura lhe lançou um sorriso tranqüilo.

— Não, mas gostei muito do vestido. — Ela olhou para o relógio, casualmente esbarrando o olhar no de Sasuke. — Tenho que começar a me mexer, Charlie. O chefe aqui é muito rigoroso com o horário.

Então Sakura abriu um sorriso para o referido chefe e continuou o trabalho como se nada tivesse aconte cido.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO**_

Sasuke estava batendo papo com os coroas que eram fregueses fiéis desde os tempos em que o tio Madara estava vivo, e provavelmente continuariam fiéis até a própria morte. Considerando-se o que Sasuke já apren dera sobre a cidade de Nova York, esperava que isso não acontecesse tão cedo, pois ainda tinha de ouvir a longamente prometida história da noite em que EC viu o time dos Blue Shirts perder para o Canadiens no Madison Square Garden, naquilo que EC descreveu como "a desolação do século".

Todavia, naquela noite ele ficou de olho em Sakura, só para garantir que o _status quo_ tinha sido restaurado. Tudo parecia certo, mas à medida que a noite foi pas sando, ele se viu menos concentrado com o _status quo_ e mais preocupado com a função de vigiá-la; função muito agradável aos olhos.

No começo ele prestou atenção em coisas genéri cas e mais evidentes que jamais havia reparado nela. Os dedos longos abrindo a garrafa de cerveja com um movimento gracioso. O jeito à vontade com que o corpo se movia dentro da calça jeans desbotada. O som da risada quando Lloyd contava alguma pia da sem graça. Com o tempo ele foi se concentrando mais e os detalhes começaram a emergir. O jeito de curvar o lábio inferior ao preparar um _martini_ o jeito de afastar os cabelos do rosto, o jeito de olhar para os fregueses com aqueles olhos verdes, sempre simpática, capaz, sempre a melhor amiga detrás do balcão.

Sakura tinha uma característica: era original. E as pessoas percebiam isso quando conversavam com ela. Jamais dizia muita coisa sobre si, apenas ouvia. Sem pre ouvindo.

As sete e meia chegou um time de baseball de uni versidade, vindo de uma partida vencida com dificul dade, a julgar pelas camisetas sujas. Sakura não pestanejou. Em vez disso, ela deu conta de 27 pedidos, inclusive nove coquetéis Long Island Ice Tea. En quanto trabalhava, ela girava os copos no ar, paquerava todos eles, sempre simpática e agradável, e eles eram atraídos como abelhas ao mel. Sasuke balançou a cabeça, perplexo, ainda observando, como se quisesse ter certeza de que tudo estava sob controle.

Mas por debaixo dos panos tudo era frágil. Na noite anterior Sasuke rompera algo dentro dela, e não sabia exatamente o quê. Este tipo de responsabilidade não combinava com o católico irlandês que se orgulhava de fazer as coisas corretas.

O tempo voou. Já eram nove horas e Sai chegou para cuidar do depósito noturno. Sai era a antítese de Itachi, quieto, reservado, sempre sozinho. Apesar de ser apenas quatro anos mais velho do que Sasuke, Sai já havia passado por situações terríveis que Sasuke jamais imaginaria.

Sai estava casado fazia apenas cinco meses quando a esposa foi assassinada na Torre Norte do World Trade Center. Ela e Sai trabalhavam para uma firma de contabilidade no edifício e ele havia saí do para comprar café para os dois no Starbucks que ficava a poucas quadras ao norte. Ele estava atrasado. Michelle chegara bem na hora.

Os abalos secundários de 11 de setembro foram um duro golpe na família — a mãe deles era viva na época —, mas Sai nunca se deixou abater. Nunca na vida fora de falar muito, mas ele mudou. Agora via o mundo com olhos graves, sem jamais perder os detalhes. Se por um lado Sasuke ficava brincando com Itachi, sempre ficava nervoso em se tratando de Sai, nunca sabia exatamente o que dizer ou não dizer. Era uma sensação ruim para um bartender. Era infernal para um irmão.

— Ninguém ganhou a aposta? — Ele perguntou a Sasuke, olhando para Sakura. Sasuke respirou de modo ten so, pois estava querendo evitar falar daquela aposta. Na verdade, ele estava esperando que todo mundo se esquecesse do assunto, mas parecia pouco provável.

— Que aposta? — Lloyd perguntou.

— Esqueça — Sakura logo disse, aliás, com pressa excessiva, reparou Sasuke, sem ousar olhar na direção dele.

Sai olhou para Sasuke, olhou para Sakura, avaliando-os com os olhos, e então deu de ombros.

— Você ligou para o Itachi hoje de manhã? Naquele momento Sasuke soube que lhe dariam uma folga do assunto.

— Liguei, mas ele desligou na minha cara sem me dizer nada.

— Alguém andou fazendo perguntas sobre sua li cença.

— Que licença?

— Licença para vender bebidas alcoólicas. Sasuke soltou um palavrão.

— Pensei que os computadores servissem para tornar nossas vidas melhores. Mas em vez disso as pessoas não assumem a responsabilidade de porcaria nenhuma e os incompetentes ficam jogando a peteca de um departamento para outro.

Sai o interrompeu.

— Não se preocupe. Itachi disse que conhecia uma moça no departamento de planejamento que tem uma irmã que trabalha no controle de bebidas. Ele vai dar um jeito, mas isso deve atrasar em algumas semanas a autorização de construção da porta ao lado.

— Não posso bancar um imóvel vazio por algumas semanas, sabia? Por que tudo tem de ser tão demora do, droga?

— Qual é o seu problema?

— Paciência é um negócio mais valorizado do que devia, Sai.

Lloyd riu, tossiu e então levantou seu copo.

— Mas o crédito de um bom homem não é tão va lorizado assim. Pode me servir outra dose de uísque e água, Sasuke?

O bar já estava fechado e fazia vinte minutos. Os fregueses cativos partiram com seu coro de despedidas e Sai havia levado o depósito noturno que aju daria a custear a reforma do espaço ao lado. Isso se o espaço fosse de fato ocupado.

Sakura jogou as sobras de gelo na pia e começou a esfregar a prateleira de aço inoxidável. Trabalhava em silêncio, deixando-o em paz, mas ele podia ouvir os pensamentos dela. Normalmente o problema com a autorização para reforma era algo que ele deixaria para ela resolver, mas nada mais parecia normal. O sexo podia fazer isso com duas pessoas.

Finalmente ela soltou o pano de prato.

— Algum problema?

— Nenhum — Sasuke respondeu. Ela ficou olhando, chamando-o por dentro de mentiroso, e ele deu um suspiro. — Nada que eu possa mudar.

— Está pronto para começar o trabalho no espaço ao lado, não está?

Sim, estava mais do que pronto. Assim que viu que o lugar estava à venda, foi tratar de comprar, acabando com as economias, mas valia a pena. Quando Sasuke se comprometia a algo, era para valer, então a reforma seria perfeita.

— Posso começar a trabalhar nisso. Ninguém vai saber.

— Você deve pedir ajuda a Sai — Sakura disse.

— Ele já tem coisas demais na cabeça, não precisa repartir minhas responsabilidades também.

— Ele é um dos donos.

— O dono silencioso, é o que ele sempre diz.

— Eu posso ajudar — ela ofereceu. — Meu pai era bem jeitoso com a casa e eu já ganhei a vida traba lhando de eletricista.

Lá estava Sakura, sem lugar para morar, lutando para ter uma carreira e disposta a ajudar.

— Obrigado, mas não se preocupe com isso.

Sakura voltou tranqüilamente ao trabalho e Sasuke fe chou as torneiras. Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que ela falou novamente.

— Você não disse nada a Sai, disse? Um dia. Foi a aposta dele. Ele ganhou a aposta.

Sim, Sai era o vencedor. Sim, o mundo devia saber que ele era um canalha covarde, mas Sasuke ainda não estava pronto para reconhecer isso.

— Você quer realmente me dizer alguma coisa, Sakura? Deixe a aposta para lá. Daqui a alguns dias todos vão se esquecer desse assunto, vão começar a apostar em cavalos de corrida e então eu faço Itachi reembol sar o dinheiro aos apostadores.

— Não gosto de ser desonesta. — Ela passou a mão nos cabelos, os seios ondulando com o movimento. Sasuke não quis reparar, mas reparou.

— É melhor se todo mundo souber? Ela o olhou nos olhos e Sasuke sentiu algo se contorcer no âmago, sentiu o sangue esquentar de um jeito que só podia representar problema, principalmente para ela.

— Você odiou o que fizemos ontem à noite? — ela perguntou,

Pronto, era quase uma da madrugada e Sakura queria conversar. Agora.

Lá fora as ruas noturnas eram solitárias e quietas, por dentro, Sasuke sentiu-se como se estivesse prestes a acontecer uma explosão nuclear. Certo, tudo bem, ela queria conversar? Ele ia conversar.

— É biologicamente impossível para um homem odiar ou se arrepender de sexo. Todo o resto está den tro do terreno das possibilidades. Mas sexo? Não.

— Ah — ela disse e voltou a limpar o balcão, que até um debilóide sabia que estava limpo.

Fim da hora de conversar. Sasuke devia estar feliz. Ela podia trabalhar. Ele podia trabalhar, então ele deu uma olhada no estoque detrás dos três bares, contando o que ficaria para o dia seguinte, mas os números co meçaram a fugir da mente.

Finalmente ele parou de contar.

— O que quer dizer com "ah"?

— Só "ah".

Ela soou enervada, levemente na defensiva e ma goada. Sasuke suportava o fato de ela estar enervada, achava completamente normal ela estar na defensiva, mas a mágoa estava lhe queimando o coração. Então a hora de conversar ainda não havia acabado.

— Sakura?

Ela baixou a guarda.

— Eu gostei — ela disse, o que saiu mais como uma confissão do que como um elogio.

Sasuke optou por ignorar este ponto importante e sor riu.

— Eu sei.

— Ao menos a partir do momento em que pude se parar você do outro homem.

Sasuke piscou os olhos, confuso.

— Que outro homem?

Foi difícil para ela formular as palavras para expli car, mas acabou conseguindo.

— Você sabe, o homem que não era você, Seja como for, assim que consegui superar este empecilho, foi ótimo. Não sabia que podia ser assim. — Desta vez ela lhe deu um meio-sorriso. Quase tímida. E então não importava mais se era uma da madrugada e ele só havia dormido por três horas. Naquele momento Sasuke podia escalar a Ponte George Washington com uma só mão. — Sasuke?

— O quê? — ele perguntou, começando a gostar daquele papo. Ele não chegava nem perto de ser um garanhão como Itachi. Trabalhava duro demais e não se preocupava muito com sexo. Sempre tinha uma mu lher disponível quando o corpo ficava tenso demais, mas desta vez era Sakura e as coisas eram diferentes. Na noite passada tinha sido diferente. Ele estava dis posto a dar prazer a ela, queria fazê-la gritar.

Sasuke jamais pensou em luxúria daquela forma, ja mais sentiu aquele impulso dentro de si, e agora que se acostumara ao súbito ímpeto atômico do sexo, ago ra que se acostumara à onda hipnótica na mente, não conseguia mais se desligar dela.

 _Ele estava ficando fraco._

— Dá para pararmos com o fingimento? — Sakura perguntou.

— Que fingimento? — ele questionou, imaginando o que fingimento tinha a ver com sexo.

Ela fez um gesto com a mão, procurando as pala vras.

— Fingir que você é... Outra pessoa. Por exemplo, um estranho misterioso que eu não conheço e não me diz o nome.

Ah, o ego masculino. Uma força tão poderosa, mas tão facilmente aniquilada. Sasuke olhou para ela, imaginando que gesto estratégico errado teria come tido na noite anterior, porque estava óbvio que en quanto ele pensava em _gritar,_ ela estava pensando em _outro._

— Não sei se gosto desse jogo. — Era mais educa do dizer isso do que gritar "droga, não".

— Ontem você bem que gostou — ela o lembrou.

— Não sabia que era este o jogo. Droga, Sakura, nem sabia que estávamos jogando. Não sei. Acho que você não está pronta. Faz só quatro anos... — _Meu Deus_ — você precisa resolver essas coisas. Não precisa va fingir — ele disse. _Muito menos comigo,_ pensou, guardando esta parte para si.

Ela corou, não de raiva nem de vergonha, e Sasuke não conseguiu entender por que esse jogo era tão im portante para ela, mas estava tentando entender. Por Sakura ele passaria pela dificuldade de compreender o cérebro feminino, este desconhecido.

— E difícil para mim, pois somos amigos e não quero estragar nossa amizade, mas gostei de ontem à noite. Gostei mesmo e acho que, se pensasse em você como outra coisa que não meu amigo, seria mais fácil. Dá para entender?

Sasuke pensou.

— Não.

Ela franziu a testa, frustrada, e tentou de novo.

— Fantasias devem fazer parte da sexualidade de qualquer mulher — ela disse, soando como se esti vesse em algum programa de entrevistas. Seria essa a origem do papo? Talvez Sakura tivesse decidido co meçar a viver de novo e pensou que Sasuke estava em segurança.

Isso devia tê-lo tranqüilizado.

Mas Sasuke não estava tranqüilo.

Encostou a cintura no balcão do bar, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Sakura esticou a mão e lhe tocou no braço. Um toque cuja sensação era única.

— Por favor.

— Tem certeza?

Sakura sorriu para ele charmosamente, aquele mes mo sorriso que usava antes de sacudir um drinque.

— Tenho, sim.

Ela soou tão confiante, tão capaz, tão... acesa. Tal vez ele a tivesse julgado mal. Talvez não houvesse razão para toda a culpa. E então ela mexeu o corpo, atraindo a atenção dos olhos dele.

O cheiro dela lhe encheu a mente até que ele não conseguiu mais pensar. O sangue esquentou e então Sasuke deixou de pensar em limpar o bar, em fechar tudo. Ele precisava beijar aquela boca atrevida. Preci sava tocá-la mais uma vez.

Ele a trouxe para perto e a amoldou ao corpo, sen tindo a vulnerabilidade e a adequação daquele gesto. Olhou para o rosto dela, com os olhos cuidadosamente fechados, mas nem se preocupou com aquilo. Pre cisava daquela boca outra vez.

E foi exatamente como na noite anterior. O mesmo fogo se acendeu dentro dele. Ela tinha uma boca suave, tão provocantemente bela, e se abriu facilmente para ele como se fosse o estoque particular dele. Ele lhe percorreu o corpo com as mãos, descobrindo lugares que já conhecia. O corpo de Sasuke, o sexo, as mãos e a boca já conheciam aquele jogo e mal podiam esperar.

Naquela noite ela o envolveu com os braços, tocando-o de modos que não tocara na noite anterior. Ela le vou a mão para entre o vão das pernas dele, abarcando o volume por sobre a calça jeans, e ele quase se desfez ali mesmo. Ele não era daquele jeito, Sasuke procurou lembrar a si. Ele não era como Itachi. Mas, droga, ele estava quase perdendo as estribeiras agora. Queria tomá-la ali mesmo, no bar, com as luzes brilhando so bre eles, mas sabia que tinha de se controlar.

Com sua mão incontrolável, ela alcançou o botão da calça dele e Sasuke parou de se preocupar com o maldito protocolo. Desesperadamente, ele procurou o interruptor de luz, e suspirou de alívio quando caiu a escuridão sobre eles, permanecendo apenas o brilho fraco das luzes da cidade adentrando pelas janelas da frente.

Ninguém iria saber. Ninguém, a não ser Sakura e Sasuke.

Ele deteve a mão dela antes que fosse mais além, pois já estava quase a ponto de soltar tudo, e os dois mal tinham começado. Propositalmente Sasuke agarrou a mão de Sakura, seguiu com ela pelo bar e então a sentou em um dos bancos. Ainda não satisfeito com a si tuação, ele a ajudou a tirar a camiseta e o sutiã, encon trando a pele macia pela qual já estava desenvolvendo um gosto. Agora a situação estava melhorando.

Desta vez Sakura foi mais ousada com ele, passando as mãos por debaixo da camisa, removendo o algodão suave e ficando pele a pele com ele. Ele a envolveu com as pernas cobertas pelo brim da calça, com o cor po buscando o lar, ávido por encontrar o mel úmido que Sasuke sabia que lá se escondia.

Sakura roçou nele quase dolorosamente, e o corpo dele fez um solavanco de impaciência com os teci dos que os bloqueava. Havia um jeito de resolver esse problema. Ele puxou o zíper da calça dela, as mãos já alcançando a pele por debaixo do tecido grosso e da calcinha úmida, encontrando enfim o ponto pulsante e cálido que ele tanto queria.

Sakura gemeu em sua boca, e ele a levantou do ban co, tirando a calça jeans de uma vez só com as mãos hábeis. As pernas esguias o envolveram e ele liberou a manifestação do desejo. Com dedos trêmulos, ele pôs o preservativo e penetrou Sakura.

Ele engoliu o choramingo dela com um beijo, sen tindo o gosto de limão, a suavidade tão típica dela. E como ela gostava de provar que ele estava errado, os lábios dela explodiram contra os dele, e o fogo do desejo começou outra vez.

Cinco vezes ele mexeu dentro dela, mas o ângulo estava errado. Ainda não estava profundo o bastante. Não para ela. Frustrado, ele soltou um palavrão, a le vantou sobre o balcão do bar e deitou sobre ela. Desta vez, quando a adentrou, ele a ouviu responder com sons que eram música para os ouvidos.

Subitamente, pernas fortes apertaram com força a cintura de Sasuke. Era isso que ele mais amava ao estar dentro dela, este desejo urgente de tê-lo mais e mais perto até os corpos se encaixarem como um só.

Ela lhe apertou as costas com a mão e ele sentiu a fome que a devorava por dentro.

— Eu gosto do escuro — ela murmurou, os lá bios provando o gosto do pescoço dele. — Adoro o escuro.

— Sakura — ele disse, mas não continuou. Sasuke não estava acostumado a falar, não estava acostumado aos jogos que as mulheres e os homens jogavam. Sempre fora obcecado pelo Prime, mas assim... Um homem podia desenvolver uma nova obsessão.

— Nada de nomes — ela murmurou, e então girou o corpo jeitosamente e ficou por cima.

A meia-luz lhe atingiu o corpo e a pele cintilou na penumbra, os seios brilhando de umidade, e o coração dele quase parou. A cabeça dela pendeu para o lado, o pescoço tão longo, tão aveludado, e o coração voltou a bater forte no peito de Sasuke. Então ele sentiu desejo, medo e a mais absoluta certeza de ter cruzado alguma linha imaginária, um ponto sem retorno. Jamais.

Sakura o cavalgou violentamente, passando as mãos na pele dele, e Sasuke sentiu que já estava chegando lá. Agarrou-lhe os quadris com força, mergulhou dentro dela, entrando e saindo, querendo fazê-la ultrapassar todos os limites, querendo ver o rosto dela ao chegar ao clímax. Logo ela sentiu a boca afrouxar e o corpo retesar e, com um longo gemido, chegou ao ápice, aju dando-o a conseguir o mesmo em seguida.

No escuro tantas coisas ficavam escondidas. Sakura sentiu o corpo dele sob o dela, maravilhada com a for ça dele e imaginando quantas longas horas o fizeram ficar daquele jeito.

Ele era o limpador de piscinas, o jardineiro paisagista, o encanador e o entregador, tudo junto em uma só em balagem, o amante ideal. Isso ela aceitava saber, deixar a fantasia correr, deixando a mente livre para explorar, para desfrutar e, melhor de tudo, saborear. Enquanto ele não passasse de uma fantasia, ela poderia olhar para ele com olhos de amantes. Sakura ainda podia fazer amor com ele, só precisava fingir. Não era problema.

Ela se levantou e se vestiu, observando o jogo de luzes no peito dele e no bumbum enquanto ele vestia a roupa. As linhas do corpo eram tão duras e flexíveis, como uma escultura viva queimando de calor.

— Sakura — ele começou a falar, mas parou, e ela ficou contente por ele entender e jamais questionar o porquê daquele relacionamento ter de ser secreto. Mas havia muitos caminhos que um casal de amantes po dia seguir ainda que secretamente.

— Acho que da próxima vez nós podíamos nos en contrar no cinema — ela disse, ousando propor algo novo. — À tarde, quando não tem ninguém, na última fileira.

— Não sei — ele murmurou, a voz incerta. —Ain da está jogando?

Ela levou o dedo aos lábios dele e lhe beijou o peito.

— Ssshhhh. Pense. Fantasie. Podemos fazer tantas coisas no escuro. Amanhã. Encontre-me amanhã de tarde.

O coração dela disparou, batendo de excitação com a idéia de rever o amante tão logo. Ele a trouxe para perto, beijou-a com paixão, ânsia, devoção, e logo ela pôde sentir a decisão dentro dele.

— Está certo.

Quando Sasuke acendeu as luzes do bar, esperava en contrar Sakura ainda envolvida e tomada pela paixão. Mas ela estava como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem qualquer traço do tom rascante que ele ouvira na voz dela antes.

Por dentro Sasuke sabia perfeitamente bem que algo estava dando errado, mas o corpo ainda sentia o en canto de tê-la por perto, e por enquanto ele ainda po dia se convencer de que estava tudo bem.

Fecharam o bar juntos, Sakura assoviando uma can ção de Donna Summer enquanto terminava, e então ele caminhou com ela até o metrô, de volta ao apar tamento que ambos dividiam. Depois que entraram, ele olhou para ela com curiosidade, querendo abraçá-la novamente, mas sem ousar pedir. Ela sorriu de um jeito desleixado e acenou antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

— Até amanhã de manhã.

Sasuke contemplou a porta fechada, contemplou o sexo dolorido e decidiu tomar uma chuveirada.

Fria.

O toque do celular de Sakura acordou Sasuke cedo da manhã de quarta-feira. Ele não queria ficar ouvindo a conversa dela, mas ela tampouco estava fazendo questão de esconder as palavras, falando alto, e então suas orelhas pescaram os termos "dois quartos, um banheiro".

Quanto mais ouvia, mas culpado sentia-se, mas a culpa não era suficiente para fazê-lo parar de ouvir, Ela fez "hum-hum", concordando, disse alguns núme ros e em geral pareceu feliz da vida.

Sasuke franziu a testa.

Quando ela chegou à sala, ele já estava esperando por ela.

— Recebeu uma ligação? — ele perguntou.

— É — ela respondeu, uma resposta estúpida que não ajudou em nada.

— Ah. Fazendo planos para hoje à noite? — Ele perguntou, tentando outra vez. — Lembre-se, você devia estar trabalhando. É minha noite de folga.

— Sem planos — ela disse, meiga.

— O que foi, então? — Ele perguntou, o que soou tão pateticamente óbvio, mas, tudo bem, ultimamente ele parecia estar perdendo o toque de sutileza.

— Uma pessoa com quem possivelmente dividirei apartamento — ela respondeu, sorrindo para ele.

 _Pessoa com quem possivelmente dividirei aparta mento? Que diabos era isso?_ Agora, claro, eles es tavam apenas no segundo dia da Grande Experiência de Dividir Apartamento, mas para Sasuke estava tudo indo bem.

— Pessoa com quem possivelmente dividirá apar tamento? Que droga é esta?

— Eu disse que ia sair da sua cola o mais rápido que pudesse.

 _Sim, este era o plano antes de começarmos a dormir juntos._

— Quanta rapidez. O que você sabe sobre essa pes soa?

— Bem, papai, estranha a sua pergunta, mas acho que vai aprovar. Ele é dono de uma padaria no East Village, tem um cachorro chamado Butch e está sublocando um fabuloso apartamento de dois quartos e um banheiro em Hamilton Heights. Não é nada como o edifício Hudson Towers, é um pouco mais moderno do que eu gostaria, mas o lado bom é que tem muito espaço, o preço do aluguel é bom e ele parece ser ra zoável.

— Um homem? — Ele repetiu de modo estúpido. Sakura cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Como estou morando com um homem, achei que devia expandir meus horizontes.

— Achei que você não ia morar com um cara.

— Você tem um pênis, Sasuke? Sasuke deixou escapar:

— Ele é um estranho.

— Você era meu amigo — ela disse, e talvez fosse um golpe baixo, mas era verdade mesmo assim.

— Isso é golpe baixo, Sakura. Ainda sou seu amigo — ele disse a ela, deixando a verdade escorrer por entre os dedos. Dormir com alguém e ser amigo desta pessoa não eram coisas excludentes.

 _A não ser com Sakura,_ uma vozinha lhe lembrou. Sasuke mandou a voz se calar.

— Não posso morar com uma pessoa que não respeita meus limites pessoais — ela respondeu. — Não posso morar com uma pessoa sem limites, e se estamos indo para a cama, os limites não funcionam.

 _Agora ela queria falar de limites pessoais?_ Ele pen sava que tinham deixado isso para trás depois da sexta vez que a viu nua. E agora ela estava pensando em se mudar para o apartamento de um assassino em série? Algo estava totalmente errado nessa história, mas ele manteve a calma, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosa mente, apesar de irritado.

— Eu respeito seus limites pessoais. Pelo amor de Deus, eu sou a única droga de pessoa que vai respeitar seus limites pessoais. Você já reparou quem deixou sua escova de dente intocada na pia esta manhã? Fui eu. E você viu quem deixou o restinho de leite para você, apesar de eu não beber café sem leite? Eu também.

— Eu não sabia que lhe era inconveniente — ela murmurou, e algo estava acontecendo nos olhos ver des. Dor. Ele reconheceu. E, sim, ele era um imbecil.

 _Deus._

Sasuke se jogou na poltrona favorita, imaginando por que de repente parecia que eles estavam falando línguas diferentes. Será que o sexo era realmente capaz de destruir a amizade? _Esta é Sakura,_ a vozinha na mente lhe lembrou. Sasuke tentou mais uma vez.

— Não quero que você pense que tem de se mudar, Não é ruim tê-la aqui, honestamente. Na verdade, é legal ter alguém por perto. — Era verdade.

A dor foi sumindo dos olhos dela, felizmente. Mas Sakura ainda não parecia convencida.

— Essa situação é temporária, Sasuke. Nós sempre dissemos que era temporária. Não me venha querer mudar as coisas. Não gosto de me submeter a mudan ças que não partem de mim, não lido bem com esse tipo de coisa, que em geral me tira do sério. Não gosto que me tirem do sério. Deixe-me dar uma olhada no apartamento. Pode ser que eu odeie — ela acrescen tou e ele entendeu que a idéia era fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor.

— Está certo — ele concordou, ainda sem sentir-se melhor.

— Encontro você no cinema — ela disse, e ele ficou olhando para ela, tentando compreender quem era re almente aquela mulher. O cinema provavelmente não era boa idéia, mas nada no mundo o impediria de ir.

O cinema estava escuro quando ela chegou. Ela vestia saia com saltos altos e, maliciosa, não estava usando calcinha. Encontrou-o esperando por ela na última fileira. Escolheram um filme estrangeiro chato de doer que já estava em cartaz fazia seis semanas, de modo que a sala estava vazia, a não ser por Sakura.

E Xavier.

Na noite passada, quando estava deitada na cama sozinha, lembrando dos momentos que passaram jun tos, ela começou a imaginar que ele se chamava Xa vier. Não podia chamá-lo pelo nome verdadeiro, então arrumou outro. Um nome tão distante do que ele era que Sakura jamais precisaria se preocupar com a possi bilidade de tomar um pelo outro.

Ela escolheu sentar a uma poltrona de distância dele, como se fossem estranhos. Era mais divertido se fossem estranhos.

Hoje ele estava usando um boné de baseball que escondia-lhe o rosto, a não ser pela curva farta dos lábios, que ela reconheceria até mesmo em uma sala cheia de gente ou um estádio lotado.

Ela sorriu para o chão, ajustando a saia sobre os joelhos, sem querer agir de modo direto demais, mas por outro lado ela não estava acostumada àquilo, não era dada a casos secretos.

Ele apoiou os dedos no encosto para o braço, apro ximando-se bem devagar das pernas nuas de Sakura. Ela viu o cenho franzido dele e sorriu. Sasuke se apro ximou, passando para o banco ao lado, e ela chegou a sentir o cheiro dele, a pele, o braço quente perto do dela. Quando as luzes se apagaram começaram os co merciais, palavras sem sentido, pois ela só pensava nele. Os dedos dele chegaram mais perto, tão perto que se ela se aproximasse um centímetro, encostariam um no outro. Uma música estridente começou a sair pelos alto-falantes, ela quase deu um pulo e, neste exa to momento, sentiu a mão dele, quente e determinada, lhe abarcando a coxa. Ela ficou louca para fechar as pernas, mas assim ele conheceria sua fraqueza. De toda forma, logo os dedos dele começaram a mexer, resvalando inocentemente para frente e para trás ao longo da pele nua da coxa.

O ar estava gelado e ela gostou daquele toque con fortante, mas então ele deslizou aqueles dedos perspi cazes para debaixo da saia, aproximando-se do âmago cálido dela. Desta vez ela fechou as pernas. Ouviu a leve risada que ele deu e os dedos voltaram, pedindo gentilmente, tentando entrar no recôndito secreto ao qual ela lhe negava acesso. Sakura hesitou, ainda inse gura, mas os dedos eram tão quentes, tão confortantes, que ela enfim abriu as pernas só um pouquinho.

Mas foi o suficiente.

Xavier chegou facilmente à fonte tépida e começou a acariciá-la, fazendo-a se retorcer na poltrona, ávida para sentir mais daquela perversidade. Ele riu outra vez, levou o dedo à boca e lambeu.

Sakura gemeu e ele riu de novo. Riu baixo, pois sa bia o efeito que aquilo estava causando nela. Desta vez ele a fez sentar-se no colo dele, e ela sentiu nas nádegas sua ereção. Enquanto isto, o filme começou. E Xavier começou também.

Agora, sem mais nenhuma barreira entre ele e ela, Xavier a acariciou à vontade, adentrando-a com os de dos, brincando com aquela carne torturada de prazer.

Sakura se contorceu novamente, sentindo-se nua e exposta, mas ele não a soltou. Pelo contrário, envol veu-a com os braços, imprensando a virilidade contra ela, mais dura, mais firme, e ela gostou daquela parte. Gostou de sentir que podia controlá-lo também.

Ela abriu mais as coxas para deixá-lo sem impe dimentos e para deslizar mais ainda sobre ele. E ela o fez, duas vezes, sentindo que ele a cutucava com a máscula densidade antes de contê-la com os braços. Ela se irritou, mostrando desprazer, e sentiu que a resposta dele veio como um solavanco de carne. Desta vez, quem riu foi ela.

— Gosta disto? — Ele perguntou, os lábios junto à orelha dela. Então ele murmurou mais palavras, com os dedos se enrascando dentro dela, usando as mãos para cumprir promessas urgentes.

Sakura sentiu um gemido súbito se formar dentro dela, esquecendo o jogo por um momento. Ela queria mais; o corpo todo chacoalhava de vontade. Ela queria mais que as mãos dele, então as pegou em um gesto incipiente que comunicava mais que palavras.

Ele não precisava que ela pedisse de novo. Sakura sentiu que ele levou a mão à calça e ouviu o barulho de papel laminado. Ela ficou esperando, esperando, esperando, até que fácil e silenciosamente ele a reposicionou no colo, deslizando bem para dentro.

Desta vez ela gemeu mais alto do que pretendia, pois era doce aquele alívio que a preencheu completa mente. Ele a levantou lentamente, e então ela deslizou outra vez sobre a carne escorregadia, escorregadia por causa dela. Era uma sensação estranha estar vazia e ser depois lentamente possuída por alguém, o corpo dele tão profundamente integrado ao dela.

Ela deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro dele, e ele lhe beijou o pescoço. Um beijo tão pequeno e sim ples, nada do beijo apaixonado do amante fantasioso, e sim o beijo de outro, um beijo de despertar qualquer mulher de sua fantasia. Sakura meio que se levantou no colo dele, fora da fantasia, e ele não entendeu. Ele pensou que ela ainda estava jogando.

Ele a segurou com força contra as costas da poltro na em frente a ambos, entrando por trás, e ela soube quem estava lá. Ela sentiu aquele peito firme, sentiu que era ele, seu gosto, seu cheiro.

 _Este é Sasuke._

Ele penetrou novamente, e de novo, derrubando todas as barreiras que ela havia construído ao redor de si. Ele a preencheu tão completamente, tão plena mente, que ela não conseguiu lutar. O corpo dela não tinha como lutar. Mais perigoso ainda, a mente dela tampouco podia lutar. Ela foi tomada pelo mais envol vente dos prazeres, um prazer tão delicioso que doía, como se a partisse ao meio. Ele se mexeu de novo, e outra vez, e ela sentiu vontade de gritar. De satisfação e de fúria. Mas Sakura não podia gritar. Manteve aquele som preso dentro de si por tempo demais. Finalmente chegou ao clímax, sem emitir nenhum som.

Um longo momento se passou e ela ainda o sentiu dentro de si, sentiu os braços a envolvendo, e soube. Seria tão fácil com Sasuke. Tão fácil acreditar que com ele ela não precisaria se preocupar com nada na vida. Nem com apartamento, nem com carreira. Apenas um homem e uma mulher, e só.

Então ele saiu de dentro dela, os braços se afasta ram e Tessa apressadamente ajeitou a saia, os dedos silenciosamente tocando as letras tatuadas na parte de trás.

Havia coisas a fazer, um apartamento para arrumar, uma carreira para a qual se preparar.

Rapidamente Sakura saiu, antes que fizesse a mesma besteira pela segunda vez na vida.


End file.
